Alive
by Thegirlontheedge
Summary: In the begging all Rosary had was time, as she got older and her father got stronger if seemed to be dwindling down. Ever since his death and the relocation of her family, she descovers that her time is running out faster than she can live. Stuck in between being in love with Isaac and being in love with a guy that might hold the cure. She doesn't know what she is yet. Do you?
1. In the past

Alive, is what I want to be, death was all I got. "Are you okay?" said the man that hit me with his car. I could feel my body start to heal.  
" Just give me your number, i'll call you with the hospital bills." I said as I felt the pressure of his body on mine. "Oh, ok." he said as he raced a he got back into his car and scribbled on a piece of paper.  
"Here you go." he said jumping nearly on top of me his body weight made pain urge through my body. It has been a long time since I have felt pain. I looked into the wind sheild , Allison was staring at me her hands being held over her gaping mouth. When did she get here? What am I saying I just got here.  
"Rosary!" screamed my mom as she ran out of the store dropping all the grossery bags.  
"What the hell happened!" great she was making a scene, now even more people were staring at me. Te man shot right up, barley being able to stand on hs feet.  
"I'm sorry ma'am I didn't see her! It was an accident swear!" he went stumbling upon his words.  
"Ma'am what am I, 57? Look before you drive!" she shouted picking me up off the ground wiping me off. " I am so sorry." i said to hm as my mom walked us away, stepping on y for reminding me to limp. I was already fully healed.  
"What were you thinking!" went the man at Allison as they drove away.  
"I was thin..." Allison started to say but my mom interrupted my focus on their conversation.  
"The same question goes for you, Rosary." went my mom as her eyes flashed red.  
" I was thinking, please lord, please just don't let me die!" I said dramatically.  
"Don't be sarcastic, Rosary. We would've been found out." she said giving me an evil glare as I sat down in the passenger seat of the car.  
"Pizza?" I asked my mom straying away from the fact that my mom ditched her pack, because the Argents found us.  
"Yeah." she said still disappointed, the sound of the car spooked me, was still trying to listen to Alison's conversation. Even though they were to far away to hear even for a werewolf.

-At our new apartmant...-

Mom set the pizza on the counter, Turquoise my dog was trying to jump on the counter to get to it. Meat lovers pizza, so stereotypically our favorite. "Mom I am going to take this into my room." said grabbing a plate from one of the boxes that was on the floor.  
"Fine, bt bring turquoise with you!" went my mom. She still hates dogs, probably because my real father acted like one.  
The door quietly went shut. I smelt something like wet dog. turquoise still needed her bath. As I turned away from the door saw the guy that hit me with his car.  
"Wha... How did you get here?" I asked surprisingly calm.  
"I climbed up the fire escape..." he said walking towards me, his clothes dripping with water.  
"Get out." I said coming to my senses. "Why?" He said walking closer to me, I was backing up getting closer to the door. Turquoise started growling.  
"You're a strange madman that hit me with his car and has now broken into my room." I could sense anger run threw him as I said that. His eyes turned yellow.  
"Your a wolf." I murmured. This was a threat, sent from his Alpha telling us to leave.  
"Rosary!" shouted mom. I felt the door knob stab into my back.  
"Leave." I growled at the guy, now being pushed into the door as hs body crushed into mine.  
"Go for a walk." he said giving me orderly eyes.  
" I am coming mom!" shouted back at her opening the door as he stepped away. turquoise followed me not letting go of her growl. I still wanted my pizza.  
"Go out to the store and by me some ice cream." she said, i almost forgot she was having a baby, it isn't my fault i almost forgot she still isn't showing. "Alright mom." I sad as I grabbed my coat and put it on as stepped out the door motioning for turquoise to follow me. I walked down the steps, I watched the street lights turn on.  
"What took you so long" said the guy pulling upIin front of me.  
"My mom had to talk to me." I said angrily.  
"My name is Isaac." he said Looking at me. His eyes were no longer yellow, but a blue-ish green. "Why are you here" I said as we intently looked into each others eye's.  
"For me." went Allison from the backseat. Of course she was here, they were obviously a couple, but smelled an unfamlier scent in the car.  
"Why are you here?" asked Allison as she raised a bow to my head.  
"Because live here." i said sparkly,  
"Don't be smart with me... Rose...Re.." I interrupted her.  
"Rosary," I said smiling.  
"Why are yo ere Rosary" asked Isaac, sweetly.  
"I am only answering because he isn't holding any weapon to me, and he doesn't pose a threat, my Dad was beating my mom, so he got n an accident that wasn't really an accident, anyways he died. Members of his pack were looking for us so we ran somewhere not to big not to small, if i would've known you people were like this I..." I was interrupted by Isaac.  
"Allison lets, let her go." He said giving her adorable puppy dog eyes. Oh sweet sugar where was turquoise, turquoise whimpered behind me.  
"Let her go!" said to Allison as looked back and saw her there. Allison let her go and I picked up turquoise and stepped out the door, I couldn't stand Allison she had been the queen of the old school, guess she was trying the same thing here, but Isaac was a different story. I liked him, and as I walked to th store with turquoise in my arms, I remember something my mom said when she was still with my dad, and also with this other guy. She said: "Beautiful people stay together, and damage people stick to the ones with power.


	2. To the begging

Something scared me as I walked threw Beacon Hills High School. Everyone seemed to be staring at me. I walked to my locker being stopped by an uneven jawed guy.  
"How do you know Alison?" he asked, his brown eyes sparkled really pretty.  
"Her parents tried to kill me." I said blatently, hs faced stood still. His hair seemed to stand on end.  
"Hey Scott!" Went Isaac, waving at him as he joined us with Allison, and some red haired chick.  
"Rosary!" went Allison pretending as if we were really good friends, her hair was up in a bun, it stood out of her outfit which was a bright yellow shirt with blue jeans. I thought it was weird because it is winter.  
"Hey Allison." I said as she hugged me.  
"Whose this?" asked the red haired chick. She wore a blue nurse like dress with a belt in the middle her hair up in a bun.  
"Lydia this is Rosary, we both went to the same school freshmen year." went Allison. I looked up at Isaac only to find he was already looking at me, I smiled and Allison grabbed his hand as if she was claiming him, it is adorable she thinks i'm a threat. Scott who stood behind me started to walk away.  
"What is your first period?" asked Allison.  
"Bio, with ." I said.  
"I have that class !" went Isaac energeticlly. Lydia was checking me out, I guess I didn't fit with her standards in my Doctor Who sweat shirt, and normal jeans.  
"We will to clean her up, Allison. We can make her pretty-ish..."went Lydia. Allison dropped her jaw but it didn't surprise me. My dad used to do the same thing to my mother and I, now it just washed off me like water on a slide.  
The bell rang, Allson started to freak out, but Isaac kissed her and she clamed down and walked away with Lydia. It hurt me, I didn't know why, because it shouldn't. I haven't liked anyone since third grade.  
'' Well we better get to class." went Isaac as he started walking off in a direction, Allison stuck her head out checking on him. I closed my locker and started following Isaac. His blue shirt made his eyes brust with color.  
"Why did you and Allison let me go last night?" I asked holding my books close to my chest looking down at my feet as We walked.  
"My father used to lock me in a freezer in the basement, he beat the crap out of me everyday." his voice sounded as if he was going to start to cry, I knew how he felt. I put one of my hands down and held his, like my mom would hold mine, when my dad would stumble into our house in a drunken rage. He looked down at me and smiled, then I let go of his hand as I rememberd Allison. He opend, a door aand stepped inside.  
"late again Isaac." went the teacher.  
"Sorry, I had to show the new girl around." he motioned for me to step inside. I stepped insde, everyone looked at me as if I was a polar bear that had wanderd into their house, but it could have been because Matt Smith was plasterd to my stomach. "It is a whovian." went a girl from the back of the class.  
"Hi." I said in a brittish accent, I get a brittish accent when I am nervous. "Hello." said the teacher.  
"You must be Rosary."I nodded my head. Isaac sat down in a seat by the window.  
"You can sit behind Isaac." that was right next to the girl that said I was a whovian, which wasn't wrong. I sat down behind him.  
"Doctor and Rose, or Doctor and River?" she asked giving me killer eyes, it made me scared to answer the question.  
"The Doctor and River." I said as she gave me an Approving look. The teacher blabbed on about random sciency things, that bored me. "Rosary! Wake up." went Isaac pushing me on the sholder, class had ended, beside the teacher we were the only people in the room. I wiped some drool away from my face. Scott peeked his head inside the room.  
"I can show her to her next class, The Allison's mom wants you." said Scott wth a mischevious grinn. I stood up and walked up to him, I was an inch shorter than him, he took me out into the hall.  
"Bye." said Isaac walking away.  
"He told me what you are." said Scott giving me a death glare.  
"So, your the alpha." I said staring him back the eye only kinder.  
"No, Derek is." He said now kicking the ground with his feet. He seemed like he would be a good leader.  
"Do you have one? An alpha?" he said as he stopped infrount of the classroom.  
"My mom." I said.  
"It was my dad, before, he would leave for weeks and come back in a drunken rage he would... and then she met this guy. Peter I think." I cringed at the memory of my dad. Peter was why my dad was so awfull, but I couldn't blame my mother. " You don't have to tell me." he said, he was regretting his death glare now pitying me. I hate when people pity me. I stepped into the class room. Lydia and Allison were talkng at one of the tables. They were discussing me. "You shuld come over to my house after school." said Lydia. Some guy was staring at her. "I have to ask my mom." I said regretting the words. I should have just let my mom home school me. I sat down at the table beside them next to the guy that was staring at Lydia.  
"What a baby." said Lydia. I never make friends for the first few weeks of school. I couldn't wait for this class period to end, I looked at the guy I was sitting by, had a string of drool falling from hs mouth, like a dog when it really wants a bone.  
"Your droolng." I said to him. He sprung up in his seat.  
"Well thank you, person." he said sarcasticlly as if wanted to be drooling. "Stiles do we have to move you, again?" said the teacher looking up from the board. There was a tap on the window. Someone was tapping their pencil against it. The Doctor Who theme song went off, I looked at my phone, it wasn't me it was Stiles.  
"Sitles!" shouted the teacher he motioned for his phone. It was the ninth Doctors. "Good choice." said the teacher. The class ended.  
" If you can come just look for a porshe in the parking lot, or find me at lunch." said Lydia, turning away from me and walking to her next class. Someone ran into me.  
"Woah, I am so sorry." said Isaac picking up my books.  
"I love this book." he said handing me "Clockwork Angel" by Cassandra Clare.  
"Hey babe." said Allison, she stood on her tip toes and quickly kissed him, but he pushed her away.  
"Your mom talked to me." Isaac gave her a look. I grabbed my book and walked off trying to find my next class, they probaby want their privacy. I walked for a long time after the bell rang tryng to find my class. I collapsed infront of a locker and started crying.  
"Lost?" went a voice from the other side of the hall. I wiped the tears away from my face.  
"Sort of." I said looking up, it was Scott. He sat down next to me and put his arm over my sholder.  
" Why are you crying?" he said looking at me he sounded as if he really wanted to know.  
"I'm not crying." I said looking at him. I pushed tears back away from my face. Scott just sat there with me for awhile, I rested my head on his sholder.  
"Mccall!" shouted some chubby teacher, was Scott's last name Mccall?  
"I have to go." he said looking at me as he stood up. "Your class is three doors down to the right." he turned around getting into his class.  
'Is your last name Mccall?!" I shouted at him as he dissapeared into hs classroom. I walked into my class, everyone looked at me. I saw Allison in the conor of my eye, she motioned for me to sit by her. "What's wrong." she said looking at my puffy eye's as I sat down.  
"I don't know." I said looking at her. Usally when I cried something bad would happen.  
"Nice of you to join us." said the teacher marking me late.  
"Since it is yor first day you won't have detention." Said the teacher looking at me with my red face as if I was a lost puppy. Math class always made me feel better, because they were problems that I could solve. The teacher handed me a paper so she could figure out my math skills. I started laughing, the paper was like my kindergarton homework, simple algerbraic questions, and stuff.  
Everyone looked at me as if I was an alien, or mabey they were just looking at the one on my sweat shirt.  
"Sorry." I said looking up at them and back down to my paper. I finnished the paper in a few mintes but kept it so I could draw on the back. When the bell rang I handed it to the teacher and followed Allison to lunch. She went and got food, I just waited for her so I would have a place to sit. She walked me to a table where Isaac, Lydia, and Stiles were sitting.  
"Hey." said Lydia to Allison and I.  
"Can you go to my house after school?" she asked wide eyed.  
"Yeah." I said my mother wouldn't care, I hoped.  
"How do you like Beacon Hills?" asked Stiles.  
"It's weird." I said looking at a group of people that were starring at me. Someone must have gave them a look becaue they all turned away. Scott sat down across from me.  
"What's your last name?" I said as soon as he sat down.  
"Mccall. Why?" he said giving me a strange look.  
"That was my dads last name." 


	3. Watch me walk

"Rosary, we have to get you new clothing!" said Lydia as she stepped into her car. Allison sat down in the passenger seat, leaving me the back seat. I got inside and it smelled like rose petals and something unknown. "What's wrong with this?" I asked, I am happy with The doctor and blue jeans. "It's too, how do you say it boring!" she said as she flipped her strawberry blonde hair ( At least that is what Stiles told me.) I heard the car start. Lydia just insulted my fangirl, never insult a fangirl.  
"I don't have any money..." looking own at my feet I gave my mom all the money I had so we could buy the apartment.  
"I will pay." said Lydia sort of willing. She turned out of the school. When we arrived at the mall Lydia ran through clothing stores like she was running away from awful memories. We walked into one of the stores and Lydia shoved me into the girls dressing room, and into one of the stalls. Allison and Lydia must have gone through all the clothing racks because they practically dumped the whole store into my stall. After a few dissaproving looks and happy highs we walked out of the mall with around 50 pounds of clothing to split between the three of us, and a jacket for Isaac. Lydia drove us all to her house where we split up the clothes.  
"Your actually not a weird chick." said Lydia as she curled my hair. I was starting to look pretty, really pretty. "So Rosary, do you like anyone at our school?" asked Allison sitting up from Lydia's bed. "I haven't really met anyone." I sad lookng into my Hazel eye's, my dark brown hair curled perfectly as it rested on my shoulder's.  
"Who say's you have to know somebody to like them?" sad Lydia as she finished curling my hair. My phone started ringing, my mom was calling me.  
"Where are you, are you ok?" came my mother's voice.  
"I'm fine mom. I am at Lydia's house." she sighed feeling relief.  
"Come home. Someone is here asking for you." she said, her voice turned from relief filled with worry.  
"I will be home soon mom." I sad as I grabbed the clothes that Lydia had bought me.  
"I have to go." I said as I walked out of her room, down the stairs, and out into the drive way.  
"Want a ride? asked Isaac.  
"That would be great but, I am sure Allison is probably waiting for you." I said walking away from him. He backed his car, almost hitting me again.  
"Allison doesn't need a ride." he said smiling.  
"Alright." I wonder if this would be ok with her, it most likely would not be.  
"Where to?" he asked smiling at me. I was falling in love with him even though I should not be.  
"My house, please." I said looking down but lifting my eye's up which gave them a baby doe effect.  
"Doesn't that seem a bit early in our..." he stopped not knowing what to call this.  
"My mom said that someone was asking for me, she sounded scared." I said as I stopped looking adorable. Isaac stepped on the gas and rushed to my house.  
"So anyone you find interesting at our school yet?" asked sounding worried.  
"There is someone, but he is already has someone else." I said giving my baby doe eye's to my lap. I felt my body lunge forward as Isaac suddenly stopped the car. He put his hand on the side of my head that was facing the window. He turned my head towards him. He leaned into me placing his lips on mine kissing me ever so softly. All I could see was his face when we first kissed, But I quickly pulled away as I remember Allison. Oh god she is going to kill me. "I'm Sorry." I said as he looked at me shocked. It started pouring rain outside. Isaac kept looking at me as if it was his first kiss. I opened the car door and started walking to my apartment building.  
"Let me at least finnish giving you a ride." he said.  
"I swear won't kiss you, again." he said hopefully regretting his words.  
"You promise?" "Do I have to?" feeling angry I started walking away he was crossing a line, I don't which one, but he was crossing one.  
" I promise I won't kiss you." He shouted at me as I re-opened the door and sat inside. The rest of the ride was spent at an awkward quiet.  
"At least let me walk you to your door." he gave me a pleading look.  
"I can carry your clothes." he said as he looked at the lot of them in the back of his car.  
"Ok." I said regretfully. No body was waiting for me at the front door. I unlocked the door.  
"Oh thank god your home!" shouted my mom as she jumped up and out of her chair.  
"You said someone was here." I said while searching my house like a bloodhound.  
"Oh no Rossy, I was just worried I hadn't heard from you at all." she said as she hugged me.  
"Uh where would you like me to put these?" said Isaac holding up the bags of clothes.  
"Where did you get those?" asked my mom as she eyed the clothes.  
"Down the hall second door on the right." I said to Isaac and turned to my mom.  
"Lydia bought them for me." I said to her. Her face dropped she liked people with money, angrily I turned away and marched off to my room.  
"Ofhh." went Isaac as I ran into him while he was leaving. "Sorry." I said looking up at him, gosh he was tall.  
"Don't be." He said looking down at me.  
"I better go, if you don't want me to kiss you."he said smiling at me.  
"You can stay." I said, my mother was becoming her self pitying, loathing, need for attention self and I wanted to stay away from it. I grabbed his hand and turned on the tele. He put the BBC channel and made sure it was on "Doctor Who". I couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to be here with me instead of Allison. Just sitting at the end of my bed, my head resting on Isaac's chest, I could hear Isaac's heart beating. I placed my hand on his stomach his heart jumped a beat, mine did to. He looked down at me and I looked up, his scent was so masculine and could make you feel safe.  
"You should go." "Alright." he said taking his arm back from over my shoulder. "See you tomorrow. Rossy!" He said while opening the door and heading out. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"How's your mom?" asked Allison genuinely concerned. I felt horrible for kissing Isaac. Who walked up behind Allison and whispered into her ear.  
"We have to talk." Allison's face became dead. They walked away towards a corner where they continued to fight.  
"Why would you do that!?" Allison shouted at him, they weren't talking about me. Isaac started to say something but Allison intrupted him.  
"Whatever! We are over!" she shouted throwing his books on the floor walking over to Lydia and I.  
"Lydia he found out." she said tears rolling down her face. I looked over at Isaac who was picking his books off the floor.  
"Oh gosh."  
"He found out about?" said putting myself into the conversation.  
"I...I..uh...sort of had a thing with Scott a couple weeks ago." she said wiping the tears away from her, her heart hadn't speed up untill she said Scott's name, maybe it was guilt or she was still into Scott that made her heart speed up. I haven't seen Scott in a while, Scott my unconfirmed half brother. Allison and Lydia walked away from me I started to follow but Lydia shook her head for me to go away. I started walking away to class when I felt someone grab my hand.  
"Hey." said Isaac, his eye's staring into the darkest areas of my soul.  
"Hey." I said looking at his hair, what wonderful hair.  
"You look great." he said looking at the clothes Lydia had bought me yesterday., which was a light blue shirt with a white scarf and dark blue jeans.  
"Thanks." I said making my baby doe eye's at him. He turned to me and stopped me in the hall.  
"How much do you like bio?" he asked.  
"Not a lot, why?"  
"You want to go somewhere else?" he asked, and I really wanted to go.  
"Yes." he took me into his care, where he leaned over and kissed my check. We drove out and into the forest, where we walked to this old house that gave me the creeps.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"This is where I live." he said looking very proud of it. It smelled awfully a lot like a den, which it most likely was.  
"Come on." he said motioning for me to come in as he held open the door like a gentle men. I got inside the broken down stairs reminded me of the place Peter used to talk about. Isaac ever so softly grabbed my hand and pulled me up stairs, then at the top of the stairs we walked passed two doors and then stepped into one that was on the right side. The room had blue wallpaper, a chair, and a tv. There was a bed, it had red sheets and red pillows. Isaac turned me around to where I was facing him, and he started walking so I was walking I felt the bed on the back of my knees. I sat down on the bed crawling backwards as Isaac crawled forward on it, then he placed his lips on mine, laying on top of me, he ran his hand up my back, I ran my hands through his glorious hair. He started kissing my neck and I felt a weird tingle that made me want to shriek. Not knowing what to do I kissed the area where the neck meets the shoulder. He twinged, and let out a sigh of relief. This was a totally new thing for me, Isaac was my first kiss. "Isaac" I said as I placed my hand on his chest and he stopped kissing me.  
"Sorry." he said sitting up on his bed next to me, I sat up next to him and held his hand.  
"Don't be sorry, it's just you were my first kiss." I said looking at him as if I was something to be ashamed of. "Really?" he didn't sound so convinced. "Yes, you were, you are." I said as a tear fell down my face. He wiped it away and kissed me.  
"It's an honor." he said still holding my face in his hands.  
" What do you want to do?" he asked as he brought me into a hug " Lets just lay here" "And?" said Isaac knowing there was something else.  
" Watch Doctor Who?" I said giving him puppy dog eye's and he turned on the tv to BBC One and gave me a pillow. I laid on my belly and put my head on the pillow. Isaac did the same thing as me, but he put his arm around me.  
"Ok." he said into my ear I felt his breath on my neck. He is seriously the best boy I have ever met.


	4. Watch me fall

"What were you thinking?" asked Scott locking the door behind him. His voice on edge. I walked over to his desk reading his journal that laid open on it.  
"I wasn't." I said flipping through the pages.  
"Allison is going to kill you." said Stiles as he closed Scott's journal, what a girl.  
"How sad." Stiles made a face into a strange shape as if I had just out sassed him. Scott stood in between Stiles and I.  
"I asked my mother about you."his face had started to go pale he didn't want to tell me what she had said.  
"You are not my half sister..." Stiles interrupted him thinking Scott couldn't handle the next words that were spoken.  
"Your his twin." My heart had dropped into the very bottom of my stomach, as I collapsed onto Scott's bed, staring at my hands that were folded on my lap.  
"Why did she leave me?" "You were born on the brink of death." That word echoed inside my head flopping through it like a fish on land.  
"I am not supposed to be alive." The words felt like the toy's I had played with when I was little, things that were always there but never really played with.  
"The nurse had told my mom you were dead." his hands were shaking. Stiles stood there his hand on Scott's shoulder anticipating something to happen. I stood up with an unknowing sense of anger running through my veins. I could fell myself starting to turn. Scott stepped in front of Stiles protecting him from the horrors of his twin. Scott's mom stood leaning her head on the door. Stiles had stepped in front of me stopping me from getting out of Scott's room. I pushed him to the floor and he fell with a whimper. I pulled the door open tearing the bolt from the wall. Scott's mom spilled onto the floor her head falling at my feet.  
"Hi." I said while stepping over her. I could feel Stiles and Scott staring at me while they helped her up. I broke into Stiles jeep and hot wired his car.  
"Scott she is stealing my car!" said Stiles in a whiny tone. I had nearly driven to the apartment building when I saw smoke rising from the coner of my eye. A car was toppled over in the ditch. I ran out of Stiles jeep pulling a guy out pf the car and quickly searched the car for any other people. The guy grunted, I turned and check his pulse. It was inconsistent and speeding up. I could hardly pick him up and set him inn the back of Stiles jeep. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled the police. The lady on the other side told me to calm down, the words were rushing out of my mouth. The guy had lost the majority of his blood by the time the ambulance arrived, his pulse spiked.  
"Are you alright?" asked one of the emt's as he wrapped a blanket around me.  
"I am in shock see I have a blanket." I said while he helped me into the ambulance. "Wait, why am I in here? I am not injured." I said as I was about to step down out of the ambulance when the emt grabbed me.  
"Most trauma victim's liken to see their Savior's after they wake up, if they wake up." I felt as if I was being kidnapped, but my mom would say it was my imagination running away with me, like The Doctor would with his companions. How I wished I could be one of them, but fiction has a way of staying far, far away from reality. A few moments later the doors of the ambulance swung open as a bunch of people stood at its doors, they reached for him like zombies wanting his flesh. I stayed out of everyone's way and got out of the ambulance last. One of the nurses took me to the waiting room where I had seen my false mom. She rushed over to me a look of worry in her eye's.  
"Are you hurt?" she said as she grabbed my hands and kneeled in front of me.  
"It's not my blood." I said looking into her eye's reading them like the pages in a book. Someone called for her asking her to help with the guy that had just come in. She stood up and walked away. I still hadn't asked her the question. The question that had been wandering in my head like a lost puppy looking for its mother. She walked up to me wiping her hands on a cloth.  
"He wants to see you." she said sitting down in one of the seats next to me.  
"Why am I not dead" she looked at me as if she thought I had wanted to be.  
"He wants to see you." She repeated her voice trembling as I got up and walked into his room.  
"Hello." he said in a british accent. His voice was brilliant. "Hi." I said looking down at him. The blood had been washed out his hair which wash not a fantastic gold. His face looked like it was hand made by angels.  
"Thank you." he said reaching for my hand. His hand was warm, bringing a blush to my face I quickly turned away. No one has ever said thank you to me and ment it.  
"You are welcome." I said looking into his eyes that were blue with a silver tint to them. His markings on him, the black tattoos spread across his body in an unorganized order. Then a soft growl came from behind me, but it didn't sound like a wolf. I turned around looking at a hideous blue and purple barbed beast.  
"Foolish nephilim." snarled the beast. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck rise as it walked towards us.  
"Stupid Demon." went a girl from behind the demon as she chopped off its head, blood spilling from its neck as the head fell to the floor.  
"How unoriginal Thomas, hitting a deer? Driving a mundane vehicle. Why not use our own?" went the girl as she stepped over the bleeding thing and to Thomas.  
"Our cars don't crash, dear sister." he said looking up at her then me. I must have been staring because he gave me a worried look.  
"Did you see that?" he asked.  
"Who didn't?" I said with a confused tone.  
"How odd." went his sister turning towards me. Observing me.  
"What are you?" she went.  
"Am I supposed to answer that?" I said looking past her and at Thomas. He nodded his head.  
" A Werewolf." for once I had been ashamed of it.  
"No your not." said Thomas looking up at me.  
"You don't smell like one." he said.  
"You don't look like one ether." "I agree with you brother, most werewolves are more attractive, and would have definitely killed you on the spot." aaid his sister I could only fell anger rising inside, I had never felt angry to be called unattractive before. "Rosary." went my mom calling for me as she walked into the room. She stopped at the sight of Thomas, and his sister. She hadn't tripped over the body of the demon either it had disappeared into dust that laid in two separate piles on the floor.  
"I have an agreement. You can't take her away." said my mother as she grabbed the back of my arm and pulled me towards her.  
"We don't want her, just my brother." said his sister, coldly.  
"Just don't touch her." said my mother she felt cold. Thomas got out of bed and stood up.  
"That does ruin my plans." he said looking down at me, he was much taller than I had thought. All I could think about that night was Thomas and his british accent claiming I was not what my mother had told me I had been.  
Thomas pov-  
"Can you believe it, she is back to her old way's kidnapping strange kids."  
"That is all you think about isn't it Tommy." Anna was angry again.  
"Bring your head out of the clouds Tommy, that girl is just a normal mundane brought up to believe she is a werewolf. Just for her pleasure." I never liked it when she was angry it had always reminded me of the times she would lose her temper and end up breaking something of great value, lucky me having to deal with her. No one wants to talk to her when she is angry, except for her parabatai.  
"There is something different about her." I said quietly as we drove back to the institute. So ether was very different about her. Anna pulled into the institute hiding the car from view.  
"What do you think is for supper?" I said trying to calm her down, food usually did.  
"No idea." she said as she stomped off and into the institute slamming the door behind her. I walked up the stairs and into the library, I climbed up one of the ladders grabbing a random book. "The Tale Of Two Cities" one of my mothers favorites, it was also one of my father's but that was just what people told me when I was little. I still couldn't shake the thought of Rosary. What was she? Her eye's did gleam like a wolves, but that was the only sign. That doesn't mean she is a werewolf. I closed the book and ran up to my room. Changing out of the hospital gown and into street clothes.  
Rosary pov-  
"Mom! I am on my way home now, yes I have locked the door!" I shouted into the phone and then hung up.  
"What happened?" asked Isaac ever so calmly even with my look of anger.  
"Some weird guy said I wasn't what my mom says I am and that of something else and she doesn't want them to take me away. Oh did I mention Scott is my twin. I'm supposed to be dead..." Isaac stopped me.  
"No matter what happens you are alive and what other people say doesn't mean you are supposed to be dead. Just focus on that your not." his eye's gave a pleading look.  
"You knew. You knew didn't you! By the angel you knew!" I shouted at him sitting up straight and getting ready to get out of his car that was still parked out in front of my apartment building. Isaac had begun to frown he looked like he was ashamed that he knew, about what I was, what I am.  
"I wanted to tell you." I got out of his car walking into my building he was promptly chasing after me.  
"Rossie! please listen to me." his voice pleading. The door shut behind me and I started walking up the stairs. Isaac had opened the door and climbed up the steps he was now standing in front of me. "I didn't mean to hurt you." he was now holding my hands.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I was still very angry at him but the way he was looking into my eyes made me feel a bit forgiving. "Scott said that he would let me stay at his house if I didn't tell you." He looked down at the floor, I wrapped my arms around him and he started crying on my shoulder. "I've lost everything." "It will be ok Isaac, you can stay here if you want." I said lifting his face up to where I could see his eyes.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"No, my mom would kill me." I said as I giggled he didn't.  
"You can stay at Scott's right." he nodded his head yes. I let go of his face and grabbed one of his hands and lead him up to my room. His face seemed to brighten up untill I turned on the tele. I gave him the remote he started changing the channels. A knock came on the door.  
"Evening ma'am." it was Thomas.  
"How did you know I lived here." I asked looking up at him.  
"I believe I found something of yours." he said lifting up turquoise. I felt bad I hadn't even noticed that she had gone.  
"Oh my gosh thank you!"I said grabbing her out of his hands.  
"I didn't hit a deer, just so you know I was trying to avoid hitting your dog." he said scrubbing the top of turquoise's head she grinned.  
"Thanks for dropping off the dog." said Isaac as he walked up behind me and leaned against the door frame, and put his arm around my shoulder.  
"Now that is a werewolf." he said staring at Isaac.  
"Smells awfully a lot like wet dog don't you think?" he said looking now at me his eye's locked on mine.  
"I hadn't noticed." I said as I started to blush I was now caught in between two very handsome men. Thomas had stepped a bit closer to me and started to whisper in my ear.  
"I know something you don't know." he said mischievously. Isaac chest rumbled behind me I could hear him growling.  
"What is it." I asked looking at Thomas. His silvery blue eye's claiming my nerves. Isaac could sense something I had heard his heart rate spike.  
"Your not a mundane." he smiled and stepped passed Isaac and me.  
"What is a mundane." "A normal everyday human you know boring." he said giving me a wink. Isaac tensed up behind me.  
"You are more of a fangirl of a sort." he said looking at the tele that had been on "Doctor Who" Isaac was honestly the best.  
"That is obvious. " I said.  
"Tell me what I don't know." I said checking out the moment in the way he walked around the room.  
"Einstein didn't wear socks." he said flirtatious.  
"Leave." growled Isaac. I had turned around to see that Isaac had fully changed.  
"Now calm down Jacob, Edwards not gonna steal your girl." He said putting his hands in front of him and slowly walking out the door. He shut the door behind him. I could feel a rush of heat come to my face. That had never happened before no guy had ever gotten jealous over me. Then again no guy as handsome as both Thomas and Isaac were had ever talked to me. "What is with your face." said Isaac genuinely concerned. "Nothing." I said quickly turning away from him.


	5. One thing to lose

"Have you ever..." Alison was so drunk she passed out during the middle her sentence. Lydia just gave a high pitched giggle as Stiles whispered something into her ear. "You ok?" asked Isaac as he bent over and whispered into my ear, the stench of beer rose from his breath.  
"Just fine." I said as I placed my hand on his chest pushing him back onto his seat. So far I had been the only one to remain sober. Allison's house had a depressing look to it, with its blue-gray walls hung with portraits of her family and weird smile forced upon their faces. I walked out of Allison's room, away from Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Danny, and a pair of twins who couldn't stop looking outside the window, or at Danny. "Well I didn't think you would do these sort of things." it was Thomas. I gripped the railing on the side of the stairs.  
"I don't, my mother wants me to make friends." even though I was fine with the idea of characters from my favorite books being my best friends. No it is not odd for a teenager to have imaginary friends.  
"You want friends that spend time getting drunk as fools?" he said taking small steps toward me.  
"Their not always like this." I said as he was just a few inches away from me, I could feel the heat radiating from his body. His chest moved up and down to a perfect rhythm. His eyes looked down on me as he rested his hand on my face.  
"Don't make the same mistake your mother made." he brushed a hair off ky face as I looked up at him. His face gleamed with happiness as I smiled at him.  
"I think I know better than her." his face looked as if I had said the wrong thing.  
"Rosay." It was Isaac standing in the doorway of Allison's room, lipstick smeared across his face. With a few strides Isaac had reached Thomas and threw him across the hall. Thomas stood up pulling a sword from his belt. He whispered a word to it as it burst into a bright blue. Thomas ran towards Isaac the sword above his head as he leapt in the air swinging the sword at Isaac. I jumped in front of Isaac putting my hand in front of Thomas sword. "Stop, for all that has created you can bring you down." I said. A burst of light flown from my body and sent Thomas across the hall again. Feeling drained of energy I collapsed letting my conciseness disappeared. I will never become anything the holds importance. "Rossy?" It was Isaac sitting beside me on my bed. I felt sick when I looked at him lipstick still on his face.  
"Let her rest." I couldn't place the voice in my head.  
"You might want to wipe that off." My eyes slowly opened adjusting to the light that came from Thomas' s hand the one that wasn't holding mine. Isaac had turned away from me wiping the lipstick off his face.  
"What time is it?" "Half past nine." said Isaac turning back to me, the lipstick had only smeared more. Isaac leaned over me. Allison's scent drifted from his mouth. I pushed him away from me with the free hand I had.  
" Go." I said to him his eye's fell with what may have been sadness. Isaac looked over at Thomas giving him a threatening look. I looked over at him, this room was unfamiliar Thomas face was the only familiar sight. I couldn't look at him. I don't understand how he could have tried to attack Isaac, I would have done the same thing even if the person wasn't Isaac. I could feel a hand on the side of my face.  
"Am I a timelord?" I ask looking into his face now that seemed to be confused.  
"Did I regenerate? Am I a ginger?" I could feel myself start to smile.  
"No your still Rosary."  
"So I am not a ginger." I sighed. A tinge of relief, I don't know what I would do if I had regenerated.  
"Yeah." his hand moved from my face and was now stroking my hair, his hand had felt cool against my skin, now leaving an icy feeling to it. "What happened?" I feel stupid asking this question, because I was there but I barely remember it.  
"You sorta burst into flames. Or like almost regenerated..." his voice was starting to trail off.  
"What am I?" my voice stressed on my words.  
"Not a timelord that's for sure." he say's trying to keep his voice calm but his face say's he is with holding a laugh. I reach out to punch him on the shoulder, and he flinches. I take my arm back. Is he scared of me? He starts Putting his fingers through my hair again.  
"Don't worry. Charlie say's you will be able to leave by the evening. You should just rest. I am sure your guard dog will stay here." I frowned when him mentioned "my guard dog" Isaac had someone else's lipstick on his face. I felt tired again, I was fighting to keep my eye's open. The blurry version of Thomas moved in fast movements and another figure appeared. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I sunk back into sleep. I woke up in a different room, rows of beds were around me. No one else was in any of the other beds. "She is awake." went a mellow toned voice. There was a flash of hands as my vision was starting to clear. Thomas was standing at the other side of the room. Scott's mom and my mom sat beside me. Scott however was standing behind them. My mom had brought Turquoise who was laying at the bottom of my bed, keeping my feet warm.  
"How do you feel?"asked my mother and Scott's mother in unison.  
"Dizzy." It wasn't a lie.  
"Brother Zachary say's you can leave if you want." Thomas was now standing at the side of my bed. He was biting his lip. He had changed out of his clothes that he had worn earlier. Now he was in a blue t-shirt and denim jeans. "If you want you can come home with us." Scott's voice was scratchy like he had been screaming at some one and my mother had flinched at his voice. I didn't feel safe with her anymore. I quick looked at Thomas but he wasn't standing by me any more. "Alright." I said sitting up from the bed my birth mother rushing towards me helping me out of bed. I was wearing a white night gown now. My other mother looked at me painfully.  
"Just for a few days." I said looking into the eye's of my birth mom, I have to protect the other baby. Protect the baby from it's own mother. I felt something burn in the bottom of my stomach, when did I start hating the person that raised me.  
When I got to Scott's house Turquoise had fallen asleep on my lap. My closet had been poured onto Scott's porch, Isaac was bringing the clothes into the house. He waved at the car as we approached. Scott and his mom helped me out of the car not that I needed it. Isaac helped me up the steps and into the house.  
"How are you?" He sounded as if he had been crying.  
"Am I breathing? Is my heart still beating?" I sounded a little harsh as he brought me into one of the spare rooms.  
"Yeah." he sounded submissive I had gotten under his skin and hurt him.  
"Then I believe I am fine." I looked away from him as a tear fell down my face. I could never really be this cruel. I turned back towards him, his jaw hanging down.  
"Whose lipstick was on your face?" I ask not as coldly as my coldly as my other question's. "Allison's" he whispered into his shirt.  
"Who's?" even though I heard it I made him repeat it.  
"Allison's" His voice strong, his eye's glimmering. He has finally scared me.  
"We are not a couple. We are not tied to each other by some label." I could feel tears pawing at my eye's. His tone was much harsher than mine.  
"Then why are you still here?" my voice cracked, my body felt hollow while I held back my tears. Isaac stormed out of the room. I curled on the bed, creating my body into a circle like Turquoise does before she falls asleep. I let the tears fall down my face. Turquoise laid down in front of me I reached one of my hands out and scratched behind her ear untill I fell asleep. Tomorrow is monday will i be able to survive monday? Or will monday destroy me?


	6. One thing to gain

****AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE COMBINED STORIES WITH ISHIPTOHARDS FANFICTION "ALL I AM " READ IT IF YOU READ MINE!****

Scott's mom Melissa made pancakes for breakfast. The smell had drifted into my room as Scott opened the door.  
"Good morning sis." He seem unusually happy. Were pancakes only ment for special occasions. "Morning." I twisted my way out of bed hiding my face from him. My voice was already telling him that I had been crying.  
"Mom made pancakes and bacon." he practically screamed the word bacon. Who can blame him? "Sounds delicious. " I say as I start through my closet. I grab a red life guard sweatshirt and a pair of denim blue jeans.  
"You should go eat breakfast I'll be down in a sec." I grab a "Just Who It" shirt and Scott gets out of the room I hear the soft click of the door and start to change. When I walk down the stairs I see family photo's of just Scott and his mom. They clash against the red walls. "Is she up? I hope she likes it. Are you sure she will like the pancakes? Does she eat meat? Oh gosh I hope I didn't mess this up!" Melissa was worried his voice was stressed and as I saw her her hands had gotten stuck in her hair.  
"Mom she will love it." Scott has reached over to and patted his mom on the shoulder, sneaking bacon with the other hand.  
"Put it back." she said slapping his hand that held the bacon. I walked into the dining room, Isaac was sitting at the table. His knuckles had scabs crossed them like he had been punching something or someone for an incredibly long time.  
"Morning." I said as I picked up a plate and started putting food on it.  
"Morning." Melissa sounded like she was going to choke on her words. The pancakes were delicious and almost better than the bacon. I left after about forty thank you's and your welcome's. Scott had already left so it was just Isaac and I.  
"I'm sorry." I knew I had to say somethingto him I just didn't want to say that, but I felt that this was what the situation needed. Isaac stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Later that day...  
When I got to school Stiles had started making a huge scene.  
"SHE'S NOT COMING BACK ARCHER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs one of his arm hit Archer in the face as Archers mouth started moving. I quickly ran over to Scott and Stiles Archer was laying on the floor staring up at stiles in disbelief. "By the angel! I thought you were the nice one." I said to Stiles while helping Archer up. Stiles looked at me with anger in his eye's. A girl stood in the hallway with her mouth dropped open, Archer kept looking at her and she at him. "Don't talk to mom." Stiles barked. I thought their mom was dead. " Come on I'll take you to the office." I say when he is finally on his feet. I don't know where the nurses office is. "I don't need to go to the nurses office. Just one for a therapist. " He held up the cold pack I gave him from my Tardis lunch box to his eye.  
"But they won't care what I say. They'll just mark it off as another teenage drama wanna be." his face had grown red with anger. Only now did I see the similarities between him and his brother, they both had eye's that could kill. "You can talk to me. See I'm a chef and chef don't judge." I said the chef don't judge in a mimic of the commercial. He laughed and light went through his eye's. "Can I trust you?" He sounded like he really needed to have someone he could trust.  
"I am a whovian. We don't give out spoilers." His face crinkled in confusion.  
"You can trust me." I say as I hold his shoulder so he can see me. He walks me to a supply closet, once we enter he tells me.  
"I didn't know my mom that well but I want to know her so I went to her grave." his breaths started to shallow. A tear fell down his face. "Isaac saw me there talking to my mom and told scott who told Stiles." More tears fell down his face. Isaac shouldn't have done that. He knows what it is like to be damaged, and you can't keep damaging the damaged. I took Archer into a hug and he started full out crying. "What did you talk to her about?" I asked running my hand over his hair.  
"Jesse." He whispered her name as his heart speed up as he said it.  
"I told her about Jesse." His crying was starting to stop, I could feel him start to smile.  
"Whose Jesse?" I ask.  
"She's like snow on christmas, rain during a drought. Cards from your Secret admirer and everything that makes me smile. She's hell in high heals. Don't know if she wears them but she is." He was no longer crying but he was smiling. I could ave thought his face had completely disappeared and was taken away by that smile. "You just made your first Doctor Who reference boy." I said looking down at him.  
"I found out she was a fan." He looks down at the floor, his smile must of swallowed his face.  
" Have you asked her out?" I nudge him.  
"No I don't know how to." He isn't smiling any more. Great I just ruined his mood.  
"You want me to help you. Not like ask her out for you, but give you ideas on how you might want to ask her out?" he smiles.  
"No I have an idea."he grins as he stands up and starts to walk out the door he stops "Your Rosary right?" he ask looking back at me his head bent to where he can see me but his body faces the hall.  
"Yeah." I say.  
"And I better get to biology. " I say as I stand up too, brushing off imaginary dust. Archer had left now happily jogging down the hall. I entered my bio class, my teacher asking why I was late but I didn't give him a response.  
"Hey, you alright?" asked the whovian girl who sat next to me.  
"Yeah just jolly with spirit." I said normally she seemed a little disappointed I wasn't british.  
"Hey if you want you can sit with me at lunch. By the way I'm Hanna." She extended her hand out for me to shake it which I did.  
"I have someone to talk to at lunch but maybe another time." I said as I glanced at Isaac. He turned away from me.  
"Rosary! Stop chatting it isn't social hour!" snapped the teacher. I put my ands back like I would if a cop was holding a gun to me and slid back into my chair. When bio ended I took my time leaving the classroom. Isaac was talking to a couple of guy's across the hall, laughing. "Everything's just fine. You are not labeled, he just used you it is what teenage guys do to girls like you." I said to myself quietly. So that is Isaac was listening he could hear me. Allison stood in front of me I stopped as I almost ran into her.  
"Hey." I said as my face suddenly felt like someone was bashing it in with some blunt object but in reality Allison was just repeatedly hitting me in the face. One of the teachers pulled her off me blood covered my face only allowing me to breathe it in. Allison jerked away and whispered into my ear.  
"We can be friends now." I sat up from the ground touching my face moving it away from my hand as it came into view it was covered in blood. I walked into the bathroom with what little pride I could muster up. The water just washed away red. I couldn't calm down untill the water was barely tinted with my blood. I looked up in the mirror. I was going to have a black eye and my jaw was starting to swell up.  
"I would think you'd be in the nurse's office." Thomas was leaning again st the bathroom door in a leather jacket and black jeans a smirk on his face.  
"What you do to get the shiner?" He asked walking over to me leaning on the counter.  
"Nothing of much importance." I said looking away from his face I had been ooking at him for to long. "Well obviously the person cared, if they were to do this to you." said Thomas slowly hinting at my face. " I stole her boyfriend and then gave him right back." I said leaning closer to him I didn't want anyone else to hear, I was ashamed. "Oh. Didn't think you were that kinda girl." He walked in a half circle around me checking me out, stop staring stop staring. " You don't seem to think a lot about me." I say I should really stop staring at him but I can't something keeps my gaze focused on him. "On the contrary I can't stop thinking about you..." Thomas now stood in front of me inches away. When did I become this girl that wanted to decrease the amount of space between me and Thomas or Isaac. " What makes me so interesting?" I ask as he slowly starts to lean forward towards my face I grip the counter top harder trying to steady my pulse.  
" What the hell!" It was Isaac he had opened the door to the girls bathroom staring at what little space stood between me and Thomas only Thomas turned to look at him. Thomas snorted and stepped back away from me. Giving Isaac a wink as he did. Isaac moved in a blur as he dragged Thomas outside of the bathroom. I could hear metal hitting something hard, bones cracking, some one screamed. I quickly ran outside Thomas was standing over Isaac, Isaac laying down in front of the lockers. His nose was bleeding his arm shaped around his back in an odd way. One of the classroom doors opened revealing a more than middle-aged teacher and a bright young student. I heard a clatter of noise but they were silenced by foot steps as Scott turned the corner, with Derek. Isaac had been sent home. Surviving monday was going to be harder than I had thought.

****I HAVE COMBINED STORIES WITH ISHIPTOHARDS FANFICTION "ALL I AM " READ IT ALL 17 OF YOU THAT READ MINE!*****


	7. Once you fall

I sat down at lunch with Hanna and a couple of her friends. Some of them wore "Doctor Who" shirts and some wore "Sherlock". Hanna wore a shirt that said Moffat was a Dalek Hanna wore a shirt that said Moffat was a Dalek.

"Who were you going to talk to?" asked Hanna as she swirled so pasta onto her fork. "It was a guy wasn't it." I nodded my head as I swallowed some of my food.

"What up nerds?" It was Alison. She sat down across from Lydia, right next to Hanna. All the people looked over at her shocked she was talking to them.

"I don't actually want an answer I just want you guy's to leave." She looked and sounded harsh. Some would say she was scarier now than when she was beating down on my face.

"Do you need another reminder, move it!" She swatted the away. Hanna mouthed "I'm sorry" as she walked away leaving me with them. Allison stabbed at her food.

"So how is Isaac?" I ask my palms sweating, I don't need any mor bruises, Lydia looks at me like she was going to say something but she just shakes her head and then goes back to looking at her plate.

"He has super human healing I'm sure he is fine." say's Stiles as he sits down by Alison, Scott sits next to me and smiles. I relize the similarities between us. Deep Dark brown eye's, black hair, unlike him I don't have an uneven jaw. I smile back at him. I wonder which one of us is older?

"Hey." say's Archer as he walks over to us walking with Jesse, I guess?

"What's up pals?" he says pulling out a chair for Jesse and then sitting down himself.

"The usual. Keeping the peace. Are you Jesse?" I look at her, she looks up at me just now realizing that I am here.

"Yeah." she sounds a bit depressed. She sounds like my mom, after her and my dad would fight. I give a wink to Archer, mentally congratulating him on his crush. He smiles and blushes when Jesse accidentally brushes his elbow when she reaches for something from Stiles. I finished my pasta way to early now leaving me open to any and all conversations that I would rather like to avoid.

"What's it like to steal someone's boyfriend, Rosary?" Allison say's the words like she was shooting me with them. I start to choke on my spit. Everyone goes quiet and starts to stare at me.

"I wouldn't know. Guy's have never given me a second look." a bead of sweat rolls down the side of my forehead. I have never been under this much pressure.

"Your lying." say's Lydia joining into the conversation. ."You're Scott's twin after all. I mean just look at him. Your parents have like model genes." Allison glares at her and she goes back to staring at her plate.

"I agree." says Archer. Jesse looks hurt.

"But Jesse is still better." he quickly corrects himself and kisses her cheek.

"I'm going to punch you!" Jesse shouts as he squirms out of his seat and runs away with Jesse at his tale.

"Young love..." Says Allison and Scott in unison they quick look at each other then down at nothing. To my luck the bell rings. I speed walk to my next class. Luckily none of them is in it.

When I get off the bus and enter the house, I look around to see if anyone is here. No one is home, for once refusing rides from friends and family members is a good thing. I open up "Insurgent" and start screaming. Tobias is the seriously the worst boyfriend on earth.

"Is everything ok!" shouts Isaac sleepily as he walks into my room rubbing his eye's. I look up at him he no longer has blood on his face.

"Oh... Your reading." he steps toward me looking at what I'm reading and lays down next to me on my bed.

"Yikes, your gonna hate the next book." He say's wincing at the cover. I turn my head to look at his profile, but he turns to look at me.

"I forgive you." he say's his breath smells strongly of coffee.

"I never apologized." I say turning from his gaze. He puts one of his arms over my back down by my waist. His arm feels like it is burning.

" Yes you did." I remember back to this morning. I knew I shouldn't have said anything.

" I shouldn't have been apologizing. Anyway's it's not like we are dating or anything." I flip the page trying to focus on the words but all I can focus on his Isaac's hand on my skin, and the movement of his thumb.

"I didn't want her to kiss me." I turn back to look at him.

"Yes you did." I say while staring into his eye's.

"Why do you think that?" His hand moves up higher on my waist.

"She's prettier. More confident, I'm nothing compared to her." I look down from his eye's to his lips.

" Your gorgeous. She is nothing compared to you." his hand moves up a little bit more to where it is his thumb is just under my rib cage.

" How?" I ask looking back into his eye's.

"You survived." he leans into me. I stop breathing, I feel like I am going to have another asthma attack. I place my palm on his chest. I don't push him away but I move my hand down to his abdomen. His grip on my side tightens as his lips fall onto mine. I turn my body towards him, and grasp at his clothes. I desperately try to take his shirt off, but it keeps falling. He takes his lips off mine and takes it off, I just gasp at the sight of him and run a hand through my hair, which falls in front of my face. He takes the hair away from my face and kisses the area where my neck and shoulder combine. He takes off my sweatshirt and grins at my shirt. He looks at me for awhile. Not knowing if I did something wrong I lean towards him.

"Stop." He say's looking at me I look away from him ashamed, when will I learn that I am just a toy used for purposes that only go for his benefits.

"I want to remember this. I want to remember us." He starts to outline my body with his hand stopping at the hem of my shirt. He pulls at it I turn around and lift it off letting him see my back. I feel his hand running down my spine. Isaac kisses my back leaving a warm tingle feeling as me moves is way to the front of my body. I let out a small sigh, I can feel him grin as he moves his mouth away from my back and turns me towards him, laying me down on the bed. One of his hands are holding onto my rib cage the other is on my waist. I kiss him as he pulls me closer to his body the warmth of his skin practically burning from the cold weather outside.

"It's snowing." he whispers.

"Yeah, it is." Say's Scott who is standing in the doorway. I quick put my shirt back on and look out the window.

"I just wanted to tell you that your dog had puppies." Scott sounds shocked. I look at him my eye's wide and bright.

"You should be able to sell them a couple days before christmas." Scott's face was turning red, Isaac's hand was still on my waist. I looked down at Isaac and he removed his hand.

"Take me to Turquoise!" I say as I take Scott's arm and walk down the hallway.

"She's in the kitchen under the table in a box. I want to talk to Isaac, I'll be down in a minute." he says turning away from me and storming off into my room. I wanted to tell him not to hurt Isaac, but Isaac can take care of himself. I think.

"I WANT YOU OUT BY TOMORROW MORNING!" Screamed Scott. I just got Isaac kicked out of this house. I couldn't help but smile because Scott was being protective of his sister. I duck under the kitchen table and look at Turquoise. She is panting her breathes are shallow. Two pup's are attacking her stomach. I couldn't help but feel bad for her as she pushed out another puppy this one was black and white not like the other two puppies. I laid down next to Turquoise who was in her box. I rub her back as I could feel at least three more puppies in her stomach. I closed my eye's and drifted off into sleep. I woke up in my bed with Isaac laying acrossed from me.

"Morning." He said brushing his hand across my face tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I plunged my face into my pillow and groaned I don't want to go to school. I don't want Isaac to leave this house or this room, but I wasn't going to say anything about it. Isaac rubbed his hand up and down my back. I turned towards him.

"Do you have to leave?" I look at him as he scooches closer to me.

"If it is what I have to do to stay with you I will." His hand stops moving.

"You better get dressed for school." he say's making fun of my Tardis onezie. He is already dressed for school. I sit up from bed and move the blanket off me. I walk over to Isaac who is sitting up on my bed now and I sit down on his lap.

"You better leave then." I say as I quick steal a kiss and then push him out the door. I put on a tan sweater with a red scarf and blue jeans and walk out the door. I sit down at the table as Isaac puts a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. I take a strip of bacon and put it under the table. Turquoise isn't taking it so I quick duck under the table to see if she is there.

"Your mom took her to the vet." say's Isaac as he sits down across from me.

"Where's Scott?" I ask as I slid my foot over to Isaac's.

"He left for school with Stiles a little while ago." he smiles and grabs my hand and rubs his thumb against the top of my hand. Is what it would be like to be married to Isaac? I couldn't help but wonder if It might be the same with Thomas too.


	8. You get back up

" I'd like you all to please welcome Mr. Thomas Starkweather." announced the teacher holding Thomas by the shoulder."Is there anything about yourself you would like to share?" The teacher was giving the first day of school thing to Thomas and not me! It must be because I was late.

"Yeah, I'm british." he said as his eye's skipped over me and then found me again and locked onto me. I couldn't help but blush. I could see Isaac looking at me in the corner of my eye. He didn't look so happy.

"Alright." said the teacher, who walked him over to a seat next to me. Isaac had his hands into a fist his knuckles turning white.

"Hey Rosary." he said leaning over the desk.

"Hi." I said as I waved at him. The teacher turned around and gave me a glare.

"What page are we on?" Thomas didn't sound like he cared.

"Page One O..." I started to say but the teacher cut me off.

"Detention! Rosary and Thomas. I really didn't expect this from you Thomas." The teacher had gone completely red in the face from yelling. Hanna just kept staring at Thomas.

"I swear he has it out for me." I said under my breath. Isaac and Thomas both started to laugh and then looked at each other with harsh looks, and then looked at me and then away from each other. I had the rest of my classes that were before lunch with him. Thomas had been seated by me in one other class he was actually was a help in english. At lunch Isaac sat next to me Archer and Jesse sat a cross from me, Thomas was on the other side of the lunch room with Hanna and her friends. His feet were up on the table. He would look towards me every few minutes. I just kept staring at him, Hanna was getting a little to close for comfort. Isaac held my hand under the table bringing me back to our conversation.

"What do you think?"asked Archer.

"What are we talking about?" I ask. Jesse scowled at me.

"About speaking elvish?" he was trying to find a common interest between Jesse and I so she wouldn't keep running away when I would walk up to the group.

"Um, it's a bit different. A little impressive. I can write in galifrayen but it's not as cool as speaking it cause you know the Tardis translates everything into english." I picked up my sandwich and took a bite. Jesse seemed to laugh at me. I guess everyone can write in galifrayen.

"I heard you got detention." she say's stabbing a pencil into the table breaking the lead. She isn't scaring me, not scaring me at all.

"Yeah." Isaac squeezed my hand. He started to cough, I looked over to Thomas he was laughing with Hanna. Isaac kept coughing I patted his back but he hadn't been eating anything. He had only taken a drink from his water. He took his hand away from his mouth, spots of blood stained it. I went into Sherlock mode and examined everything. His water was laced with wolf's bane. Thomas wasn't laughing anymore. Just looking at Isaac as he suffered. I grabbed Isaac's hand and walked him out of the lunch room. We went to one of the empty class rooms. I searched around for the desk to find some scissors. Isaac was sitting down on top of one of the student's desk still coughing into his sleeve. Blood was starting to fall from his mouth. I grabbed a pair of scissors and locked the classroom door behind me.

"Let me see your arm."

"What are you going to do?" He said in between coughs. A line of blood fell down the front of his face from his noise and a drop of blood landed on the floor.

"Just do it" I said as I opened up the scissors and he put his arm out, palm up. I turned it around and drew the blade of the scissors across it. He winced at the pain but stopped coughing.

"What are you doing?" His voice was clearer, sharper my idea was working.

"I am working the wolf's bane out of your system by diverting the focus of your brain by pain or pleasure. This one seems faster." I said as I cut him again.

"Am I allowed to chose which one I want?" His voice took me out of my focus. My focus on saving him. He wrapped his fingers over mine that were shaking. He stood up walking me backwards like he had done when we were in his room at Derek's house. Only this time I fell onto the teachers desk. Something was different in the way he kissed me. He was being more gentle, more kind, more caring. I broke away from him, but it wasn't Isaac. It was Thomas. Thomas and his glorious gold hair, blue eye's. His hands were cold on my face. The wolf's bane was having an effect on me as well. I'm not a werewolf this shouldn't be happening. I tried to remember everything I could about wolf's bane but I couldn't stop thinking about Thomas' s hand's on my waist and how they would explore up my body, leaving it cold when his hands left it. Wolf's bane the devils flower. Wolf's bane sometimes fatal to werewolves, and other things like lycanthopes.

"Rosary..." He whispered into my ear. I had to fight myself not to say his name. I couldn't breathe, I can't breathe without saying his name. to fight myself not to say his name. I couldn't breathe, I can't breathe without saying his name.

I was back in class. Thomas had this one with me too, I couldn't look at him but I could feel him looking at me. I felt awful even though I know I wasn't kissing him. I still felt like I was. Jesse sat behind me grumbling on in elvish. I was relieved when the bell rang and I could leave class.

"Rosary! Rosary." I turned to look over at who was calling my name. It was Archer his arm raised in the air. He told me earlier today when Isaac had made a picnic for all of us that he had figured out how he was going to ask out Jesse and was finally going to tell me how. I walked over to him and stopped in front of my locker.

"So how are you going to do it?" I ask.

"Since she loves solving thing, I was going to steal her wolf bracelet. And put a bunch of clues to where she can find it." His face was brighter than when he first told me about his crush on her. I was tempted to ask him if her bracelet was like the one Bella has from "Twilight" but that would be mean. I settle for an "And". And he laughs.

"It's going to lead to the place where I told her I loved her." A blush was starting to form in his cheeks.

"Awww, that sounds throughly planned. And your going to do this all by yourself?" He looks at me like I'm stupid.

"No. That's why I told you, so you can help me." He says. I have a feeling I am going to have to do something I don't want to do.

"Fine. I mean I would say no because I have to finnish insurgent. But I don't want to because everyone is being a dumbass. So what do you want me to do?" I couldn't help but think that I have been being just as stupid as Tris. He smiles and I back away. He is giving me a look like the one my dad would before he would give my mom and I a beat down.

"Why do you look like your about to kill me?" I have to fight myself not to shout it.

"I'm not." He say's while letting out a breath. My palms are sweating he still has the look.

"I need you to distract Jesse while I steal her bracelet. Also, I need you to set up some clue's." He finally dropped the look, I started to calm down. I didn't realize I had my hands into fists, my nails had been digging in my skin which had now started bleeding.

"Ok, I can do that." I say as I exhale.

"Can you?" His face smirks into a grin.

"Shut up!" I say as I through my book at him. Archer leaves me and I start to open my locker. I hear the clicks as I reach each number focusing on trying to forget about what happened during lunch. I felt a pair of hands slid around my waist. I turned around letting my hair slap who ever was behind me. It was Thomas. I blush as he looks down at me.

"Hey." He says letting out a giggle while I push him away from me.

" By the Angel! What was that for?" I shout as I slap him, darn that accent.

"Woah. Just saying Hi. Didn't know you were so defensive." he says as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Don't do that." I say as I turn back to my locker putting my book in there.

"Geesh what happened to you." His voice is defensive. I turn around ready to snap at him. Instead I start to cry and wipe away the tear with my selve. I feel like I'm about to fall as I think back on my memories. Thomas holds me up I must have fallen because now we are sitting on the floor. There is an ach in my body I just want it to go away. But all I can do is cry. My lungs start to clench up, it gets hard to breathe.

"Sshh, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."He say's as he runs his hand over my head.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted to see you." His voice shakes, I look around no one is in the hallway it is just me and him.

"Why." I ask as I wipe a tear from my face and then run my hand through my hair and sit up to where I can see his face.

"Because your my storm. Your The oncoming storm, that destroys me when I'm not with you. When I can't see you. I'm not even supposed to be here at mundane school." He pulls me into a hug his skin is warm unlike what I would think it would be. I wipe my face and turn my head towards him.

"Thanks." I say. His face looks shocked like it was unexpected.

"For what?" I let out a little laugh."For making me feel Important." He puts his hand on the side of my face and wipes off another tear.

"You aren't important. And I probably would only go to your funeral if there was cake." He smiles as I push him.

"Why'd you put wolf's bane in Isaac's water?" My voice turns hard, and my face feels like it is crumpling up. He sighs.

"I didn't. The clave has a treaty with Derek's pack. It wasn't me." he runs a hand through his hair. I don't really believe him, but I want to. I stand up and walk away in a huff. The bell rings, class is over. I leave Thomas sitting in the hallway, I don't look back at him. My face is dry now. I see Jesse standing at her locker, this is probably the best time I will ever get to distract her. Archer sees me and nods he walks behind her and stops.

"Hey! Jesse right?" I shout as I walk towards her. She looks around Archer doges out of her view.

"Aren't you Scott's long lost twin?" She makes me sound stupid.

"In the flesh." I say as I wave at my body.

"So, why are you talking to me?" She hates me, yup definitely hates me.

"Is their a law against it?" I ask and she nods her head. I smile maybe she doesn't hate me.

"I'm talking to you because I want to, deal with it." Yikes I shouldn't have said that a little too defensive.

"Why do you want to?" Yeah she hates me, definitely hates me.

"You seem like someone I would talk to on a regular basis." Remember to be nice.

"Ok, I guess." she shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm not that bad I'm pretty cool you know?" I must have been pretty harsh on the words because she put her hands up in surrender.

"So which companion?" I ask trying to stay calm.

"Donna, most important person in the universe. And sass queen." Oh be nice Rosary, be nice. Don't start crying, don't, just don't. I fight back tears.

"I have to go." I say following after Archer who had left awhile ago.

"Where is it? where is it?" Jesse was searching around her locker looking for her bracelet.

"Where's the first clue?" Archer nudge's me in my rib cage.

"On her laptop." I nod proud of my decisions of where to hide things. Thomas walks past us, he checks me out while he walks past. I do the same to him. Archer doesn't notice.

"Where's the other clues?" He looks over to me. I punch him in the arm.

"You'll just have to find out, go get her." He smiles and starts to walk away I grab his arm.

"If you want to give her a puppy. Turquoise's are almost ready to go. I'll give you one for free." I smile at him.

"Thanks, I'll take you up on it." he walks away. I haven't seen Isaac in a while. I was going to say bye before I had to go to detention. He wasn't anywhere to ne seen. I walked to the lunch room, Thomas and I's detention was washing the dishes.

"Hey there!" Thomas threw a sponge at me. I caught it before it hit my face, I grabbed one of the hose's from the sink and sprayed him with it.

"Oh its gonna be that way!" He shouted as he grabbed a pot full of water and dumped it over my head.

"Really!" I shout at him as I push him in the chest. He started wobbling I felt his arm wrap around my waist as we fell onto the floor. His hair soggy from the water. I ran my hand it not able to fight the urge. I leaned my head down ready to kiss him.

"Hi guy's" says someone from the door way. Jesse standing there with a triumphant smile on her face, I forgot I had put a clue in the lunchroom.


	9. Untill you break

"Merry Christmas!" shouted Hanna as she walked passed me dumping a pile of green and red seqins on my head. Christmas has always been my favorite time of the year, it sounds so stupid but it's true. My dad never came back during the holiday's. And my mom and I would have this one holiday.

"Don't you have the spirit!" Said Isaac as he walked over to me holding popcorn. We were going to see "Home Alone 3" free showing at the movie theatre.

"Only for the holidays." I say as Isaac wipes off some of the seqins from my face. He's actually touching me in public. He smiles at me and grabs my hand I smile back at him and start walking towards the theatre entrance.

Isaac drops me off at the apartment where my none bio mom lives. I moved back in a couple day's ago the baby wasn't doing so well and I had to drive her to the hospital.

"Hey!" Went my mom as I walked in.

"How was the movie?" she knows the ending better than I know my own life.

"It was good." I say as I walk past her into the living room. Turquoise was laying down on the couch, her hair was crazier than ever with it's winter locks. One of her puppies walked over to me breaking out of their huddle.

"Hey there little guy!" I said as I bent down and fluffed it's ears. The bell on his collar jingled. My mom sat down on the couch next to Turquoise, and started to pat her back.

"Did anyone call?" I pick up the puppy and sit in the love seat.

"Archer and Thomas. Archer called about a puppy and should be here in a few minutes to pick one out. Thomas wants you to come to the institute. " She was still growing to the idea of me being friends with her enimes, but I don't know what Thomas and I are.

"I guess I will entertain him and show up." She knew I was talking about Thomas.

"Their having a party so you might want to wear something else." She eye'd the freezer. I got up grabbed the ice cream and a spoon.

"Do you want some?" I said as I sat down, she kept looking at the ice cream in my hand. She most likely shouldn't be eating any right now.

"Yess!" She whispered and I walked it over to her.

"I love you!" she shouted back at me as I walked over to my room to get ready for the party.

"Love you too mom." I whispered as I closed the door.

"Well what took you so long?" Thomas was laying in my bed a smirk on his face. I still haven't gotten used to his idea of thinking this was ok. I took off my jacket and threw it at him.

"I thought you wanted to meet me at the institute. " I say as I sit down next to him.

"I thought we could go together." He say's as he hands me a gold box with a red ribbon wrapped around it

"What is it?" I say as I pull on the ribbon and it falls off every so beautifully. I lift open the box. Inside is a golden sheet of fabric, as I pull it out it starts to unfold into a beautiful golden dress.

"I thought you'd like it." say's Thomas though his arranges himself to where he is not sitting facing me.

"I love it." say as I place the dress back in the box.

"I'm glad you..." He stops talking. I don't know why but it could probably do with the fact that I'm kissing him, I'm kissing him. He runs a hand though my hair I keep my hands at my sides not still in shock of what I'm doing. He brings his other arm around my body and he falls down to where he is laying down on the bed again bringing me with him. His lips fall from mine. I laugh and kiss him again, he puts more passion into each kiss, but he is treating me like a fragile china doll. Just like Will did to Tessa.

"You must not be so gentle." I whisper into his ear. And with those words my mom knock on the door.

"Archer's here." she say's not opening the door. I quick jump off the bed and fix my hair. I turn to Thomas who is already hiding under my bed. I put the box with the dress down there with him.

"Don't forget your shirt." He says I look down not realize ing that it had been missing. quick put on one of the shirts that was on the bed. I quick button it up not paying attention to how it feels different. I walk into living room Archer is hovering over the puppies. They keep biting at him, but he just keeps petting the puppy that is laying down looking up at him.

"Hey." I say as I wave at him.

"Hey!" He say's as he stands up holding the one puppy.

"How's Isaac?" He askes gesturing at my shirt. I'm wearing Thomas's shirt.

"He's good." I say smiling down at the floor. Archer laughs and my mom looks at him.

"So you want that one?" I point at the puppy he is holding.

"Do you think she will like him?" His look goes from cool to insanely scared. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Name him Bilbo, put a pair of movie tickets in the bow tie around his neck, and it's all magic town from there." He laughs.

"Does it have to be a bow tie?" He sounds stupid now.

"Yes. It does." my tone backs up.

"Ok." I smile at him.

"I have to go." I say and he smiles and nods. I walk him to the door He starts down the stairs. I remember.

"Her Archer!" I shout at him.

"Yeah?" he shouts back.

"Merry Christmas." I smile down at him and he returns the greeting. I turn around and close the door. My mom stands in front of me.

"Should we go shopping for a dress?" she asks smiling at me.

"No I think I have one." I smile. She just nods and goes back to eating ice cream. I walk back to my room Thomas is sleeping on my bed the dress laid out next to him. I grab a towel from my closet. and grab some other stuff. I walk into the bathroom and take a shower.

I wrap the towel around my body and walk back into my room strands of hair fall from the bun I put it into. Thomas is still sleeping, he looks so innocent I could almost just lay with him and forget about everything but I grab the dress. Thomas grabs my hand look at him and he smiles at me pulling me close. I shouldn't do this but I do. He pulls the towel from my body leaving me in my bra and hand traces the outline of my body, I lean in to kiss him. He places his hand on my mouth and and kisses down my neck and down to my toes, and back up again. He allows me to kiss him, he starts to unbuckle something below his waist, but I put my hand on top of his. He pulls away from me his eyes searching mine.

"Not now." I whisper as I roll away from him and and grab the dress. It's a lot harder to put on than it looks. Thomas helps me with all the snaps and zips up the back. Kissing the back of my neck while he finishes zipping up the dress.

" You look beautiful." he say's as he pulls my back to his chest. I smile at our reflection in the mirror, he smiles too. I start to curl my hair and put it into a bun that I saw in a photo it is actually turning out well. My mom knocks on the door. Thomas quickly dives under my bed as I open the door.

"Hey." I say as she checks me out.

"I was going to ask if you needed my help." her face has smudges of chocolate ice cream on it.

"No mom I am almost done." I say as I put in the last pin.

"How do I look?" I ask twirling.

" Beautiful." she say's as her hands clasp her mouth.

"Where'd you get the dress?"

"I found it on my bed." I smile as I remember.

"Just a second I have the perfect thing." she walks off down the hall and I motion for Thomas to leave. She walked back holding her lockett.

"Mom it's beautiful." I say after I gasp and take the necklace. I allow her to put it on. After awhile Thomas knocks on the front door and escorts me to his car. We don't stop at his institute instead we drive to a much bigger one in las anglos.

"Wow, it's amazing." I say when I see the institute unfold into a brightly decorated monument.

"I know." he says as he walks me towards the front doors. He ushers me inside and a frail maid takes my coat. I see Anna stumbling around in her peacock colored dress as her parabatai tried to help her walk. She was drunk. A lot of other shadowhunters were here toasting and dancing. Little kids were playing tag.

"Why you bring the mundane?" asked Anna her breath reeked of whisky.

"Not a mundane." I said as I straightened my back. Something about her made me angry, even though I had only seen her once in awhile when she had come in to ask questions and reply to the silent brothers. She huffed and took another drink. I looked around to see if I could find anyone that looked like Tessa or Jem, but there was no such luck.

"You let her wear my dress?" went Anna's parabatai.

"You said I could have it." Thomas protested.

"I ment for you to wear. Not her she makes it look better than I ever did." nice I was wearing a hand me down.

"You never wore it." he smiled at me, I didn't feel any better. I spent the rest of the time looking at the food and avoiding Anna and her parabatai. I couldn't find Thomas even if my life depended on it.

"Hey. I got you a drink." To my luck I didn't have to find Thomas he found me. I took the cup and drank it, it was a very bitter apple cider.

"Thanks." I said as I dumped it into a near by plant.

"Your welcome." he said holding his arm out offering a dance. I walked with him onto the dance floor were we closed into waltz.

"You see the lady in the navy blue poof thing?" He asked and I nodded my head, she was picking stuff out of her dress.

"That is Nancy Hinklehoff. My caretaker, she spends most of her time in the kitchen fighting with herself. And over there flirting with the waitress is her husband." Was he introducing me to his family? Or just gossiping.

"Why do I need to know this?" I ask a little bit too harshly.

"Well I thought you might like to know more about them before I introduce you. Or he cuts in." He said as Nancy's husband tapped his shoulder.

"May I?" he asked. Thomas nodded and walked over towards the food trays.

"How do you know Thomas?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"I'm like his uncle." his voice was revolting, I fought myself not to vomit. I was suddenly very scared. I looked over at Thomas as he bit into an apple. Thomas "uncle" slide his hand down my back. I grabbed his hand to stop it but he just gripped onto my wrist I could feel the blood vessels popping.

"May you please let go?" I asked trying to forget the pain that was held inside me bringing back the awful memories.

"Don't fight." he whispered into my ear. I gaged at the smell of his breath. I looked over at Thomas he looked alert.

"I said. May you please let go." His grip on my wrist tightened. I focused on my wrist and the burning pain. Thomas "uncle" screamed and let go of my wrist. His flesh burning Thomas turned him around and punched him in the face. A spot of blood landed on the dress I was wearing. Everyone gasped at the sight of Thomas beating on his caretakers husband. I tried to pull Thomas off of his "Uncle" it didn't help. Anna's parabatai slapped Thomas. Thomas stopped and looked up at me.

"Sorry sir." he spat at him. His hands were shaking I grabbed them, steadying them.I looked around at every one. Some people had dropped their plates others had started moving around. We walked out of the Institute. I drove Thomas back to my apartment. My mom wasn't home she left a note saying she was spending the night at a hotel to be closer to the hospital she must have been having stomach cramps. I sat Thomas down on the couch and made him some tea.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I handed him the cup. He kept looking at the christmas tree.

"Yeah, I am" He said I sat down next to him and placed my head on his shoulder.

"Are you?" He asks.

"Yeah." I put my arm behind him to where I was now hugging him.

"You burned him, you know." he said rubbing my shoulder.

"I guessed." he stopped rubbing my shoulder and took a sip of tea. Their was a knock on the door. I stood up and looked over to Thomas. I carefully walked towards the door, turning the door knob oh so slowly. Isaac stood there drenched in snow.

"Hey! I didn't see you at the party." he said as he checked out my dress.

"I see you went to one. Without me." His voice dropped from happy to depressed as I felt Thomas slid his hand into mine. Isaac started to turn around and leave but I grabbed his shoulder He turned around to look at me.

"Don't leave." I aid as I took him into a hug.

"I want to spend christmas eve with you both." Je looked like he was trying to under stand .

"You know it can't always be like this. He whispered into my ear. And I know this, I just don't know who to love.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

*Set on the day before christmas eve!*


	10. Remember happiness

"Good morning." I said as wiped my face even knowing that there was nothing there. I moved one of my hand back to see if I could find Thomas but he must have left. Isaac kissed my forehead and stood up, taking me with him. He started dancing with me I would occasionally step on his feet and apologize. After awhile he kissed me on the forehead and went off into the kitchen and started making food.

"No, Isaac let me make you breakfast." I said as I wrapped my arms over his shoulders as I stood on my tip toes and bit at his ear.

"It's christmas eve let me do it." He said as he turned around and picked me up. setting me down on the counter next to the stove.

"exactly it's christmas eve. You have made me breakfast plenty of times let me do it just this once. Please." I said bringing back my baby doe eye's and grabbing his hands.

"Alright." He quick kisses me and then walks into the living room, and turns on the tele. What to make, what to make. I look at one of my moms cooking books. I open to one of the pages. It was peppermint pancakes, easy. I brought out a plate for him he was screaming at the tele, his team wasn't winning.

"Thanks." he said grabbing at the plate. He took a bite and turned towards me. Does he hate it?

"It's settled your cooking for the rest of our life." He swallowed down another pancake. I laughed."Hey." said Isaac as he woke me up."You should get ready we have to go to a lot of places before Jesse's party." He grabs a pancake off of my plate and scoffs it down, he reaches for another one but I slap his hand he looks at me hurt. I let him have the rest of my food, I don't feel well anyways. I go into the closet in my room and search for clothes. I grab one of the sweaters Isaac bought me and pull it on. It was a blue wool sweater with dancing white reindeer's at the bottom of it.

"Isaac! Do you need some clothes?" I shout at him while pulling up a pant legs. I hear the door creak open and I hop around to see him smiling at me. I zip up my pants and look at him.

"I liked you the other way." he frowns.

"Not enough time remember." I say as I pat his belly on the way out of my room.

"There's always time!" he says as he chases after me. He catches me and lifts me up, I pretend to put up a struggle. He laughs, I duck my head avoiding the low doorway and he lays me down on the bed. He leans down the weight of his body increasing on mine with each kiss. I push him up and off of me.

"There isn't enough time. You said it yourself." I say as I try to crawl out from under him. I succeed just to be pulled back onto the bed. He starts tickling me. I shout at him to stop and when he does I reach my arm around his neck and kiss him.

"I love you." I whisper into his ear, and get out of bed. I just told him I love him, and I do with all of my heart but part of it loves Thomas too. He grabs my hand.

"I love you too." He say's I kiss his forehead and start to walk out the door."Your clothes are in the dresser." I say as I point to it. I left him as present in it, sure it is just a matching sweater (To the one I am wearing now.) And a pair of geans.

"Thanks." He says as he walks over to them and opens the doors. He smiles as he opens the gifts.

"Wear them." I say as I close the door behind me. A few minutes later he walks out matching me. We are now the dorkiest couple in the universe. I grab a coat and put it on. He puts a scarf on me and then he puts on his coats and scarf. I smile because some how he ends up looking like a marshmallow. We spend most of the time at stores. I make him stop at a kids store.

"Why are we here?" He sounds a little worried, I calmly reply to him.

"I want to pick something up for my mom and her baby." He calms down.

"Your such a worry wort." I say as I grab his hand. A cashier welcomes us in and I walk over to the baby clothes section, Isaac seems a bit out of place while I pick out pajamas for the baby.

"Do you need any help?" says one of the people that work at the store. I turn around to see his face. He looks a little shocked to see two young people here.

"No thanks, I think I have found what I am looking for." I say as I motion for Isaac to grab a pair that is on the top hanger. He can barely reach it.

"Alright." Says the clerk as he walks away. Isaac goes and pays for the pajama's. I look at a couple of picture books untill he comes and gets me."I got you this." He says as he hands me a lollipop. I smile and un wrap it.

"Thank you." I say and then pop it into my mouth. We start to drive over to Jesse's place, Everyone is there before us because of traffic. I quick run upstairs and place another present under a pillow in someones room, it's addressed to Jesse so it will get to her.

"They are opening presents." says Isaac. I turn around and wipe my hands on my pants.

"Alright lets go." I reach for his hand and we walk down the steps. Stiles and Cora are kissing under the mistletoe. I look up at Isaac and laugh, he laughs to, but only when they walk away from each other. Jesse places a gift on my lap and tells me to open it I hear a clink. It's a TARDIS teapot I smile at it, and then at everyone. I see Archer take Jesse outside to where he had me put the puppy in his car. I poked holes in the box so it would still be able to breathe.

"Archer is giving Jesse her present." I whisper into Isaacs arm. Scott opens his present and laughs.

"Where's Archer?" Goes Stiles. I turn my head towards the door and everyone follows. A moment later we are all huddling in the door way, in really uncomfortable positions. Jesse shows us the puppy. Alison, Lydia and Cora all aww at it. I just smile and mouth the words good job at Archer. When everyone is settled back inside the house Archer and Jesse go upstairs. Stiles and Cora soon follow. Danny puts a movie into the tele. I rest my head on Isaac's chest, Alison gives me an awful look as she sits down next to Lydia. I close my eye's and fall asleep to a christmas song.


	11. Be Merry

I woke up stumbling out of bed. I don't remember getting drunk but I feel like I have. I look at myself in the mirror and frown. I see Turquoise in a santa hat. I run into the living room and look under the tree. There is just the gift I bought for my mom yesterday. I frown and walk back into my room. I pick up my phone and turn it mom sent me a text saying:

"Merry Christmas! I have to stay at the hospital for testing be back in a couple of weeks we will exchange gifts then. I smile, there are more text from Thomas and Isaac. Thomas wants me to meet him at the institute, Isaac wants me to come over to where he is staying and have diner with them. I text Thimas and say that I am not in the mood to be interrogated. Turquoise jumps onto my bed barely making it. My phone dings.

"Come anyways" Thomas reply's.

"Why?" I feel like a hermit crab not wanting to leave it's shell.

"I have something for you..." I slowly type the words.

"What? Another hand me down" I backspace those words and write.

"Can you pick me up? My mom has the car." It takes a snap of the fingers untill he replies.

"Yes." I quick call Isaac.

"Hey." I say as I hear him pick up the phone.

"Merry christmas." He say's I feel like he is smiling.

"Merry christmas. What time do I have to be over at your place." I stumble at these next words not wanting to hurt Isaac's feelings.

"Thomas wants me to go to the institute, and I have nothing to do so I thought I might go. And do some figuring out." I wince at the last words.

"What are you doing? Comparing our kissing abilities. By the angel you are aren't you!" He sounds a bit to enthusiastic. I smile."Good morning." I said as wiped my face even knowing that there was nothing there. I moved one of my hand back to see if I could find Thomas but he must have left. Isaac kissed my forehead and stood up, taking me with him. He started dancing with me I would occasionally step on his feet and apologize. After awhile he kissed me on the forehead and went off into the kitchen and started making food.

"No, Isaac let me make you breakfast." I said as I wrapped my arms over his shoulders as I stood on my tip toes and bit at his ear.

"It's christmas eve let me do it." He said as he turned around and picked me up. setting me down on the counter next to the stove.

"exactly it's christmas eve. You have made me breakfast plenty of times let me do it just this once. Please." I said bringing back my baby doe eye's and grabbing his hands.

"Alright." He quick kisses me and then walks into the living room, and turns on the tele. What to make, what to make. I look at one of my moms cooking books. I open to one of the pages. It was peppermint pancakes, easy. I brought out a plate for him he was screaming at the tele, his team wasn't winning.

"Thanks." he said grabbing at the plate. He took a bite and turned towards me. Does he hate it?

"It's settled your cooking for the rest of our life." He swallowed down another pancake. I laughed.

"You said by the angel." I hop onto my bed and crunch a pillow to my stomach. Turquoise looks at me in disgust. I mouth the words "Don't judge" To her and she shrugs and turns away.

"Yeah, I did. You must be rubbing off on me." I smile at the photo of him on my phone.

"I love you, you know?" He laughs.

"Be here at 6:00. Thomas isn't the only one with a surprise for you." I smile and do a quite little dance. I see my reflection in the mirror and calm down.

"I'll be there." I say, he hangs up.

I put on a pair of black jeans and a purple shirt, and top it off with a black trench coat and one of Isaac's scarf's. I see Thomas car pull up while I am tieing up my shoes. I click the leash onto Turquoise's collar. Thomas doesn't mind if she comes with, and I think she really needs the walk after all her puppies sold yesterday well almost all. The house feels empty without them her. Thomas opens the door and shudders like he was freezing but he wasn't. He looks fake with the way the runes stick out on his body against his pale skin. Lashes of dark purple, yellow, and green stick out on his face and other areas of him. Someone had taken a fist to his fast.

"Are you ok?" I ask as I gently place my hand on his jaw line and rub my thumb along it. He nods.

"I thought it would be healed by the time I got here. I didn't want you to see me like this." He looks down, and I lift his head up.

"It's o.k. I don't think anything different about you." I have never seen him with bruises. I have seen many on Isaac from old photos he has with his parents."It doesn't change anything with your choice right?" I nod my head and he kisses my cheek and then pulls us down the stairs. I put Turquoise on my lap as I buckle myself in.

"How was your christmas eve?" He looks like he is fighting the urge to do something but I just speak instead.

"It was good. I got a TARDIS teapot. I have something for you but you have to wait for it." He puts his hand on my knee and Turquoise likes his fingers.

"Can't wait." he says as we pass through the gates of the Institute. A bunch of shadow hunters are putting furnishings into a u-haul truck.

"Are you moving?" I am shocked at how worried I sound.

"No, Nancy and her husband have been wiped off the shadow hunter list. It was something about unpleasant manner and a groping of a Iron sister. I think that would have to do more with her husband though." He looks over at me to see if I am still holding up. I nod at him. He steps out of the car and I unbuckle as he opens the door. Turquoise jumps out leash less. I see her sniff around for awhile and then she completely disappears I don't worry she can't leave the area.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" I ask looking around, everything id the same. the dead flowers in the garden the rotting tree in the forest. The bright lavender rose that stands next to the door frame. I run my fingers over the petals as I walk into the institute.

"This." He say's as he spreads his arms across a black sheet that is draped upon an object."Open it." he smiles. I look at him and then pull on the black drape of a thing.

"Blimey Thomas I thought I was going to spend all day in their it was getting rather stuffy. Oh hello miss you must be Rosary my fan. I assume." Matt Smith dressed as the doctor gestures at me as he fumbles with an item in his hands. I faint.

"Blimey. " Says Matt, I feel someone wrap their arms around me. I come to on the couch a wet dishcloth on my head.

"What time is it?" I ask frantically at Thomas.

"4:30." Great still enough time to give him his present. I look around for Matt and the TARDIS. Neither of which are here.

"I could only pay for an hour."His eyes searching my face.

"It's alright." I slid my hand down his face onto his neck.

"I want to give you something." I say as I start walking up to his room. I had Anna put it in here after Thomas had left. Thomas grinned as I lead him up the stairs. I opened the door to his room and kissed him and then whispered in his ear.

"Merry Christmas." I said. To my luck the puppy was sleeping on his bed with a red ribbon tied around it.

"A puppy." He sounded disappointed, I gave him a glare.

"I only gave her puppies to people I trusted, or care for." He smiles at me. I do care for him. I would say I love him but it would feel unfair, because it is not as much as I feel about Isaac. "Did you give one to Isaac?" he runs a hand through my hair.

"No. He can't take care of one with all his moving about and such." I demolished his glimmer of hope. I took the puppy off his bed and placed it in a box along side his bed.

"I want to give you something else too." I whisper into his ear as he close's the door.

Thomas drops me off a couple of blocks away from Were Isaac is staying on my request. Turquoise follows close at my feet. It's strange that she is afraid of the dark. As soon as I knock on the door Isaac swings it open.

"Just in time it was getting a bit awkward." He kisses my forehead and I hug him.

"I told you I would be here." I smile up at him.

"I know." A sign of distrust, was Jesse getting to him?

"C'mon in it must be freezing." He takes my jacket from me once I step inside the house. It smells of apple pie and roast chicken. My mouth starts to water.

"Food is almost done." He say's as he walks me back into the dining room and sits me down at a seat. Jesse and Archer are whispering in each others ear. I smile down at the empty plate enjoying the wonderful conversation I have with it.

"Foods ready!" Isaac carries a chicken into the dining room Archer licks his lips. I can't help but laugh. I don't laugh loud enough to where anyone can hear me. Isaac looks at me and laughs too. After everyone is done eating they all retire to the living room. I can hear them all laughing as I help Isaac with the dishes.

"How is christmas?" I ask Isaac.

"It was great. I got twenty bucks I thought I might take you on an actual date." He tries to slurp back in the words. I turn from the dishes and to him.

"You want to take me on a date? In front of live mundanes? Wow, whatever christmas has done to you it is shocking!" I say with a little bit to much sarcasm.

"That's only if you will go with me." He hides behind a little boy voice but he is laughing eternally.

"Yes. I'll go on an actual date with you." Isaac sighs.

"This means your my girlfriend now." His wet hands find mine in the sink.

"That means that I don't want you seeing Thomas on the sidelines. Awkwardly the water begins to boil. I calm down and it does too.

"Alright." I choke out the word. Thomas will understand, he will. He won't.

"Great I wasn't going to give you this if you said no." He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small box. I grab it from him and start to unwrap it. I lift the lid. Inside it is an angel necklace.

"It's beautiful." I say as Isaac puts it on me.

"It reminded me of you." he rubs the angel with his thumb.


	12. And tell the TIME

I spent all last night crying. Steven Moffat has no feelings towards are happiness. Just the stone cold feelings of a muderer. Today was different, I was sad, I was tired, and most of all I am in pain. Telling Isaac I would let the clave try to figure out what I was had starting to get to me. Anna hit me again, I tried not to focus on the pain. I pulled against the restraints around my hands but the didn't move, they only tightened.

"Your worthless." She said. This was her trying to get me angry, trying to see if I would turn into anything. So far nothing was happening because I have been focusing on the moment The Doctor had regenerated, into his

ast life. Anna hit me again, blood fell down from my nose and onto the picture of Matt. I started crying.

"By the angel. I've seen you hurt people! Why aren't you doing this now!" Anna voice risen I looked up at her. She isn't scary but I suddenly felt unsafe as I saw a flicker in the corner of my eye. Heat was radiating from my skin. Anna's face dropped and so did the faces of the people behind her. Gold had started to cloud my vision.

"By the angel." one of them said. My skin had changed into a burst of flames. I felt warm. I had done this once before when Isaac was being threatened. I hadn't done the whole thing since then. I saw Thomas's face flash in the crowd of shadowhunters,silent brothers, and iron sisters. His face still bruised but they had started healing. I started to calm down as I remembered back to when he had scared me in front of my locker, I repeated his words inside my head but I didn't calm down I just got sad. I felt the angel on the necklace Isaac had bought me start to burn into my skin. I closed my eye's and focused on it and on Isaac's face.

"Sshh" I heard Thomas go in the back of my mind. And then I felt my body sag and lost focus, I fainted.

I came to in the Institute's hospital room. Thomas was asleep in a chair that was beside me. A glass with water in his hand. The puppy I had given him was asleep in his lap. I turned towards him, I must have made a noise because his eye's opened and he grabbed my hand. His skin felt cold against mine.

"Your burning up." his face held back something.

"Do you feel cold? Do you want a blanket or a damp dish cloth? Are you to hot? Should I take your blanket's?" His question s bombarded my thoughts. I was feeling rather warm and I was sweating. I wanted the blanket off me I wanted everything off.I wanted to stop thinking.

"Take the blanket." my voice sounded different than it had the time before. My voice sounded like I had been crying for day's and had just stopped.

"Anything else?" He said as he pulled the blanket from me cold air made me shiver as it touched me. Once again I had been changed into a white nightgown. The color of sadness to them. I pulled Thomas hand to where my heart is. I felt it's steady beat in my throat as I pulled him closer to me untill there was no more room for him to move.

"Stay with me." I whispered into his neck.

"Forever and always."

"I don't want you to leave during the middle of the night. Like you have done before." I'm being a total girl.

"I won't." His hand tucked my hair behind my ear. I buried my face into his neck and fell asleep.

When I woke up sunlight had seeped into the Institutes hospital, covering the floor like the snow outside. Thomas was lightly snoring his hair had dampened during the night to where it now clinged to his face. I tucked some of it behind his ear and he slowly woke up.

"You stayed." I said as I ran a hand through my hair bringing it back behind my head.

"I said I would." he said as he kissed my forehead. I shouldn't be doing this, but I am.

"We have to go to school." I said as I drifted back to the memory of telling Isaac I wouldn't be with Thomas alone. I said I had to still be at the institute so they could look through their book of monsters to see what I was but they couldn't find anything.

"Do we?" he smirked and I hit his chest. I looked at the buttons that connect the sides of his shirt and started winding my fingers in them.

" We can't do this anymore." I said still focusing on my hands as Thomas shifted.

"What do you mean?" His voice wobbled.

"I told Isaac I wouldn't let myself be alone with you." The bed creaked as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"You made your choice then." I haven't made my choice internally I know I haven't externally I have.

" I don't know if I have." I ran my hand across the pillow where his head had been.

"You made your choice. And it wasn't me." He started to stand up.

" Anna will bring in clothes you can wear to school. I tell her to make sure they are school approved." He said walking away from me. He looked back at me as he shut the door, and let the puppy walk in between his legs and out the door.A few minutes later Anna walked in a stack of clothes in hand.

"Here freakzoid." She said as she trough them at me I fumbled to catch them before they could fall onto the floor. I pulled on the black dress it was small on me, it must have been one of her dresses from when she was a kid. The amount of skin it showed would suggest otherwise. The dress stopped mid thigh and had a low scoop neck. I grabbed the black jacket she had also given me and put it on quickly. I saw myself in the mirror, I have grown up a lot since I had moved here. The dress made me look as if I had lost weight. My jaw looked more even than Scott's. I still couldn't believe I was his sister and the lady I grew up with wasn't my mother and in fact was my kidnapper. I started walking towards the door. I kept hearing a voice in the back of my head telling me.

"Time is fading, time is fast. It's almost time to meet your dad." The words made me shiver as I shut the door. The words keep repeating in my head like the drumbeat in The Master's. I drive to school and everyone stares at me and gawks at the skin I am showing.

"Is this all for me?" Isaac is standing behind me a grin on his face. I take off the jacket and put it in my locker.

"Your putting the jacket back on." he say's rather sternly. I look around some of the freshmen are staring at me. Isaac reaches inside my locker and puts the jacket back on me. He slides his hand into mine.

"I'm the better kisser aren't I?" he whispers. I lamely answer.

"Yes" but he's not, not by a long shot. He squeezes my hand and then lets go of it as he sits down across from me. Thomas isn't here, Hanna isn't etheir. I can barely stay sane during the class period with the tiny voice in the back of my head it has changed words but keeps singing to the same tune.

"Once you play with gods you sin their angel's and make them dangle!" I shake the words out of my head. Isaac wraps his arm around me in the hallway where we meet up with Archer.

"I don't think the intervention worked as well as I thought it would." He say's to Isaac ignoring me.

"You guy's had an intervention? With who? About what?" I look back and forth at both of them.

"With Jesse about you." say's Archer as he quick looks away from me.

"Why'd you do that she is only going to hate me worse!" I was less worried about the voices I kept hearing in my head. Isaac rolls his eye's.

"It'll be alright. Jesse is Jesse. She always keeps her word when she's mad. She talk to us when she blows off steam. I stop listening to the conversation and tart thinking about why Jesse hates me. The voice in my head changes again.

" One year, two year, three year, four. How many more?" The voice is starting to make me sick.

"Hey! your hand." say's Isaac. I didn't realize that I had started holding his side my hand clenched in a fist around his flesh. I quick let go.

"You alright?" his voice gentle.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit dizzy. Don't worry I will talk to Jesse." We reach my classroom he gives me a kiss and then walks to his classroom. Scott is talking to some guy and then he walks over to me.

"Hey broface!" I say as I give him a hug.

"Hi." His jaw is set his face being serious.

"If I should ever have to kill Isaac I will. If he hurts you tell me." I back away from him at how serious he is. I remember how many thing's Isaac has done to Scott.

"He hasn't done anything." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder and the bell rings.

"HAHAHAHA! They will never find what you are before the timer ticks!" say's the voice in my head. It has grown louder and it doesn't go away. I fear I will become the female version of The Master. I hear the bell ring again. Jesse is waiting for me outside the door. Her face red from crying ."Are you alright?" I ask as I bring her into a hug. She nods her head.

"He's dead, he's dead." she cries into my shoulder.

"They replaced him with an idiot that can't drive." She is talking about "Doctor Who" I start to cry too.

"It's alright." I pat her back.

"They brought back Tennent. They will bring back Smith, if they don't it won't be pretty." she laughs.

"They won't bring him back." She cries.

"We can alway's dream." I pat her shoulder.

"We should get to class." I say and she pulls her head out of my jacket and stops hugging me.

"Unless we go to the library and some burger place, I really feel the need for burgers." I say as I see her face her face had looked sadder than when I had first seen her. She lit up when I said library though. After we finnish eating I drive to the public library and pull out dozens of books. We leaf through pages untill we each find a book to read.

"Your not as bad of a person as I thought you were." She smiles at me.

"No, no I'm not I am actually some evil orc dressed up as a mundane to fool you mundanes." I say seriously. She laughs.

"Sure you are." Then she gets out of the car and heads to the lunch room at school. I put the book in my bag and follow after her. Isaac sees me and saves me a seat by him at the table. I start walking to him, Archer and Jesse are already sitting at the table hand in hand. I almost make it to the table untill I pass out and hit the floor.

"Mother's flaws are daddy's calls. When fist comes down we will pass you around. For the child is born." Repeat inside my head, it is the voice I had heard earlier instead it is Scott's.


	13. For one last breath

"That's just what she is isn't it! Daddy's sweet little angel!" Screamed my father at the top of his lungs his voice raw from all the yelling. I felt a tear roll down my face as my dad flung open the closet door. His dead eye's falling on me."Well if it isn't daddy's little girl." His voice made me sick I felt as if I was going to vomit. The bruises on my side contracted pain surged through my body as he reached out to grab me. My arms and legs failing at trying to hit him. I felt my left leg hit his rib cage.

"You little witch!" (not his actual words) He screamed at the top of his lungs. And that's when I felt it. I felt my body be thrown a cross the room. My head hitting the wall and my sides collapsing. Black spots clouded my vision.

"Stop! Just please stop! I'll give you what you want if you just stop!" my mom tried to shout at him the words where grumbled as blood fell out of her mouth. Dearest daddy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her off to their room. I felt my fingers go numb my hands where shaking to much I was shaking to much. Then everything went black. Untill a golden faerie appeared in imagination, it danced and sang to me.

"There once was a girl who fought the flames and played the games untill she came and sang to me. Oh that girl that died for her dreams, and died for the things, that kept her alive. The once was a girl so small in shape but so large in heart she gave her life for the life of another. Their once was a girl who fought for me. This is the girl who fought for the life of another. Though this girl fought for the life of her sister." It sang I reached my arm out for it but the faerie danced away from me as I extended my arm out towards it.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" I heard off in the distance the voice unfamiliar

and raw. I shot up from the bed and screamed. Isaac, Thomas, Archer, Stiles, Scott, Jesse, Melissa, Lydia, Alison, Anna, my Mom, Anna's parabatai Lilly,and a lady in a vomit color dress surrounded me.

"Mom." I said as I reached out and hugged my non bio mom.

"Rosary. I thought we lost you!" She squeezed my sides to where I thought my lungs would pop out but I didn't care. Scott gave me a hug next, and then the others did as well.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask holding both my mothers hands. My mom had filled out in shape, the baby had started showing, a lot.

"A couple weeks."

"Really?"

"They called us her because you were mumbling. Something you hadn't been doing before." said Alison. I didn't know she cared, and she probably didn't just wanted to be there for Isaac if I had died. I am actually happy she came, someone to help him soften the pain. I look over at Thomas his bruises have cleared from his face but there was cuts along his knuckles. There was a dent in the wall that looked like it had been created by someones fist. His arms were crossed. Anna stood behind him with a glass in her hand, she tried to drink it but Lilly took it away from her and gave her an awful look.

"What happened before you passed out?" Stiles sounded chirpy.

"I ate food and went to the library. " He seemed disappointed.

"What else?" I thought back on the question but all I could remember was a white light.

"She came here. Anna beat her up, she burst into flames, passed out. Got medical treatment, stayed the night and then borrowed some of Anna's clothes, and then she went to school." Thomas answered for me. I can't remember anything from the last 24 hours.

"What the... why the... Why in the world would you justify beating up a 16 year old?" went my mom.

"16?" went Isaac and Thomas in unison, Thomas's eyebrow was raised in confusion. Isaac face was consumed in shock. I nodded my head.

"Why are you so surprised?" I asked.

"You just look, older." said Alison. Isaac shook his head disagreeing. I fell asleep again. This time when I woke up the room was lit by candles. Thomas was asleep in one of the chairs by me, Isaac was awake in the other.

"Hey, she's awake." He said as he hit Thomas in the arm he shook his head and opened his eye's and then reached for my hands his finger intertwined with mine. Isaac was now on the other side of me holding my other hand, one hand holding it the other brushing my hair out of my face.

"You guy's are making it harder for me to choose." I said looking at the ceiling not knowing if I looked at one the other would get jealous so I looked at the ceiling.

"Well I'm the obvious choice." said Thomas. I laughed a little bit as I turned my head towards him.

"Keep dreaming." I looked at Isaac, this was the first time I have seen him be non-threatning to Thomas. I saw a glimmer of light in the corner of my eye I sat up and looked at it. There stood the dancing faerie it waved at me, I blinked and it vanished.

"What is it?" asked Thomas shocked.

"Nothing, its nothing." I let go of both of their hands and laid back down. I closed my eye's and fell back to sleep.

"SHE'S DOING IT AGAIN!" screamed Thomas. My eye's flew open I looked down at my hands they were glowing gold. So was the rest of the skin I could see. The bed I was laying on had started to burn beneath me. Anna ran in and tossed a bucket of water on me. It sizzled as it touched my skin, steam rising from me.

"Can't blame a girl for trying she said as she backed away from me when he hands reached the back wall her face fell and she started to cry.

"You can't let your bloody girlfriend kill me!" She said threw her tears.

"LISTEN!" I screamed at them.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME. TIME IS ESCAPING WITH EACH BREATHE SHE TAKES THAT INSURES THE LIFE OF THAT CHILD. I DIE OR IT DOES!" I screamed not owning the words.

"DON'T LET THE CHILD DIE. YOU MUST HIDE IT FROM THE DEMON CARADEMONABAS." I screamed again.

"It is the only thing I ask." I whispered as I collapsed back into sleep, the last thing I saw was the light leaving me.

THOMAS POV...

"What if we're looking in the wrong book?" I said my legs were tired from pacing since the morning but it calmed me down. Rosary said that it was her life or another's.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Lilly she looked out of the book of monsters and pushed up her glasses.

"We've checked every single book on downworlders and types of demons. And nothing has turned up, but what if we look in our history books we might just maybe find something." I had stopped pacing by now and was holding the back of a chair staring at Lilly trying to imprint the thought into her. She stood up and grabbed one of the books from the shelves. She opened the book and then slammed it close.

"I know what she is." she said looking at me.

"Do you know if we can help her?"

"I know how we can save her." she smiled at me, I walked over to her and kissed her. I pulled away.

"Thank the angels, I'll go get the silent brothers." Her face should her bewilderment. I ran out the room and into the living area. I saw voilet sitting in one of the chairs looking into the fire.

"Lilly knows what Rosary is!" I said to her.

"I need you to summon the silent brothers. She knows how to save her!" I sang.

"What is she?" she asked still looking at the fire.

"Lilly knows. I don't." I said.

"I want to talk to Lilly before I summon the silent brothers." she stood up not taking her eye's from the fire. She walked into the library.

"What is she?" She asked as soon as we arrived.

"An angel! An actual full blood angel! An angel trapped in a mundane body!" she shouted.


	14. Author's Note!

**Hey readers!**

**I just want your opinions on what you think should happen next! Now that you know what Rosary is I was hoping for some thoughts on how my writing is. It would be great! I will take some constructive criticism! Please reveiw! Thanks for reading!**

**The author!**


	15. I'll awaken

During the school day I couldn't focus on anything, all I could see was Rosary's face when I had left. Calm and innocent I felt horrible leaving her there, alone with Thomas. It made me sick. What if she woke up? What if something bad happened to her? What if I wasn't there to save her? And Thomas was? I could lose her.

"I'm coming with you." Scott brought me back into the moment I wasn't paying attention to what was happening.

"I am to, obviously. " said Stiles as he got into the backseat. My knuckles where white I have been gripping the steering wheel to tightly. I started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Do you think she has something to do with the recent deaths?" asked Stiles as he popped some fries into his mouth.

"No. She doesn't." I growled at him. Scott looked at me and Stiles threw his hands up in an act of "sorry I asked" look. My knuckles turned white again.

"Calm down." Scott didn't ask he demanded. I let my fist relaxes, as we drove through the gate. I saw Thomas duck in between rooms, I ran towards him.

"Did anything happen?" I ask putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah she had another one of the scene's. Almost burnt down the institute and. Oh yeah Lilly figured out what she is!" Thomas ran a hand through his hair.

"What is she?" asked Scott from behind me.

"An angel." He say's as he ducks out of the room and walks to another one. Rosary is laying a sleep in a bed that is in the center of the room. Someone sits in a chair next to her reading a book. It's her mom, I watch as she runs a hand through her hair and closes the book.

"How long has she been here?" I ask.

"Since we found out what she was." He replies and then walks towards her and escorts her out. He winks at me on his way out making me feel uncomfortable. Something about shadowhunters make me sick. it is probably the fact that they are on this earth to be ready to kill us at the snap of a finger. I sit down in the seat next to Rosary. Scott sits on the edge of the bed. Stiles is on his phone probably googling angels.

"She's going to die isn't she." I ask as I hear Lilly walk into the room. "Yeah." She stands the furthest away from Scott and I.

"She has to in order to become her true self." I try not to let the tears that have been balencing on the tip of my eye's fall, but one falls down anyway. I quick wipe it away.

"It has to be her that does it too. Otherwise she dies for good. Just don't tell cares to much for her." She whispers the last part.

"And how do you think I feel?" I yell at her. She backs up. I didn't realize that I had stood up from my seat, claws out and everything. She pulled out some sort of weapon from her belt loop. Scott pulls me back into the seat red eye's blaring at me. I wrapped my arms around my knees and started to rock. Stiles jumped and then pulled the twizzler out of his mouth.

"It says here that angels don't visit earth without a purpose. Or unless the angel has been kicked out of their realm and has chosen another one to heal so that they can join their old one. Most who do that can't remember what they are." He puts the twizzler back in his mouth and twirls it. I feel like slapping him, I always have.

"Thomas said there was a scene. What happened? Besides you know almost burning down the place." asked Scott.

"She said something about saving a child from a demon named Carademonanas and if it dies she lives and the world ends. If she dies it lives, but no one will ever see her again." Voilet stood in the doorway.

"We are not telling anyone about this." she gave a death glare to Lilly. Lilly took off her glasses and wiped them against hem pf her jacket. When did she get glasses? Thomas ran back into the room.

"Anything happen?" He asked urgently.

"You were away for like five minutes." said Stiles angering. I smiled and unwrapped myself. I ran my hand over her hair gentling it down. Scott took Lilly, Stiles, Voilet, and Thomas out into another room. Rosary opened her eye's they gleamed a bright yellow. Her hand was glued to my arm burning into it.

"Keep Carademonabas away!" She said. It didn't sound like her.

"Rossie!" I ran my hand over her hair as she fell back down and a sleep. I sat there untill she woke up again.

"Isaac." she reached her hand towards me, and I grabbed it. She tried to sit up but then she gave up and decided to stay laying down.

"Yes." my hand was starting to sweat.

"Where are we?" I hadn't realized that they had moved her without her knowing.

"They decided you should have a more permanent place. You've been out nearly a month." Her eyes moved around the room.

"Help me sit up." I helped her. Something was different about her, she kept moving her eyes around the room her heart was beating fast. I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Whats wrong." I felt her arms wrap around me and her legs go over mine.

"I'm scared." She whispered into my chest

"I've always been scared. I can't stop being scared." Her grip on me tightened.

"It's alright to be scared. Everyone is allowed to be scared." I rubbed her back. She lifted her head up and looked at me.

"What are you afraid of?" Her eye's sparkle in the darkness.

"Losing you. Small spaces. My father. That what we have is only a dream, a beautiful dream." She kissed me and moved her hands from my sides to my hair. I slid my hands down her back and lifted her up. I set her back down and she wrapped her lags around my waist. Her skin was cold.

"If you stay awake do you want to go to the winter formal with me?" I asked between kisses. Her hands fumble at my shirt and I tried to help her with it but she hit my hands away. Once she got it off she whispered into my ear.

"Yes." I kissed her for the longest so that if she didn't wake up, I could remember her I could remember this.

THOMAS POV...

The door to Rosary's room was locked. I tried to open it and was about to leave when it swung open. Rosary stood in the door way her hair was messed up, her eyes were groggy.

"Thomas!" She wrapped her arms around me and started kissing down from my lips to my chest and back to my lips. I tried to pull away but she wouldn't budge.

"Thomas. Why aren't you kissing me back?" She asked in between each kiss. I kissed her back and moved my way down to her back. I tried to walk her backwards towards her room but she pushed me out towards the hall she was strong. I picked her up and let the wall take most of her weight.

"How long have you been waiting for this?" She asked me.

"Since the last time." I say as I kiss the indent of her collar bone. She laughs and I look down at her and laugh to. I want to tell her about what she is but I can't that could intentionally kill her. So I take this moment in the hall and then in my room to remember her by.

ISAAC'S POV...

I shift in the sheets of the bed and I feel around for Rosary but she isn't there. I open my eye's and I see her passed out on the floor. I jump out of bed and rush to her side picking her up I lay her back down on the bed. She is unconscious, I scream for Voilet to get the silent brothers. She doesn't have a strong pulse. Thomas runs into the room his shirt is open.

"You might want to put some clothes on before they get here." He says to me. I forgot I wasn't wearing any. I pull on my pants just as Voilet walks in.

"Was she awake?" She asks she is still in her night gown. She eyes me and I feel oddly exposed.

"Yeah. She woke up last night around midnight." I said as I put on my other shirt.

"Do I even have to ask what she did?" She looks at Thomas and shakes her head.

"Nevermind." She runs a hand over her head. Thomas blushes I look at him with anger in my eyes. He returns the look. I walk over to Thomas and punch him square in the nose I smile as I see the blood fall down onto his chest. He swings at me and I duck and hit him in the lungs. Thomas starts coughing and I smile even more untill Voilet grabs a vase and hits me over the head with it. I fall on the floor unconscious.

When I wake up Lilly is tending to Thomas. I am chained to one of the cots in the institutes hospital. I wrestle against the chains and I hear one of the break but it was only my imagination.

"Now calm down Mr. Fluffernufflekins." Lilly says to me I feel like ripping her throat out.

"I'll let you go if you calm down." she patts my head I fight the urge to snap at her as she unlocks the chains from the cot I bolt up from the cot and look around. Everyone is here except for that creepy servant. I look at Thomas and he gets the same look I have. We both race to Rosary's room. The servant stands over Rosary a shiny object in his hands.

"Demon" Tho as whispers as he pulls a sword off the wall and whispers something to it. The sword burst into light as he says it. The servant turns it head and now I see what he is saying. The servants face is ash with an oversized tong hanging out of its mouth. It hisses at us and slashes at Thomas who brings the knife down onto it . The sword is stuck in the demons arm. I wrap my arms over its head blood falls from it mouth and burns my skin.

"I have a message from the demon Carademonabas." it says.

"If your going to tell us tell us now, before you die." Says Thomas as he digs the blade from its side.

"He says Hi." and with that the thing smiles and Thomas runs it through. The sword barely misses me. And then the sound of glass breaking hits us. Thomas runs into the hospital area I follow after him. Inside the hospital area is a demon larger than a monster truck. I see Voilet, Anna, and Lilly slashing at the demon. Stiles lays on the floor a puddle of blood around him. Scott is crawling up one of the walls he jumps from it. He claws at its ears. Archer and Jesse aren't here thank the angels. I see someone enter the window but I just run over to Stiles. I pick him up and he grunts. The majority of his blood is on the floor, I see one of the glass shards inside his stomach I can tell he isn't going to make it. Scott isn't on top of the demon anymore. He is standing over Rosary's mom, the demon keeps grabbing at her. And then the demon falls down life less. I can't feel a pulse in Stiles throat anymore. A man appears on top of the beast he looks the same age as Thomas and I.

"What's up pansycakes?" He shouts. Rosary walks into the room her eyes alert as she sops everything in. Her eyes fall on the guy.

"Nick!" She screams as she runs towards him glass crunching under her feet I stand up to stop her from running to him. Nick jumps off the demon braking a shard of glass underneath him.

"Rosary!" He says as he hugs her.


	16. To the music they sing

The music was blaring in my ears. I haven't been the same since Stiles died. No one has. Archer and Jesse think it is all my fault, and it is.

"It wasn't your fault." Isaac hasn't left my side since I went into that coma. Apparently everything went crazy when I did. A lot of people died. And it was all my fault. That's why I didn't want to go to this formal, but Isaac has his charms.

"I know it isn't. Sometimes it just feels like it is." Someone stepped on my foot as they walked by the a stench of vodka following them. I looked over my shoulder Thomas and Lilly were dancing together. They were here just in case something did decide to show up. The song ended.

"Do you want something to drink?" Isaac asked I shook my head yes and he disappeared from my sight. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around so my hands clenched. Nick was standing behind me I calmed at the sight of him. Nick helped us when my mom and I got the worst of my dad. His father had offered for us to stay at his house but my mom refused. She didn't want their charity. Nick was like an older brother. He wasn't like Scott and I, we were closer than that. Thomas and Isaac didn't worry about him.

"How's your mom?" He asked as we started dancing.

"She has a month and a half left if that's what your asking?" I said. I moved back into my house last night. Something about the way the way the demon looked at her scared me. Isaac walked back with the drinks. I grabbed one and took a drink. Nick wasn't dancing with me anymore. Isaac took me in his arms crumpling my dress. Lydia said that the blue would bring out Isaacs eyes and the white added a bit of zest to me. He swung me across the floor and I smiled at him as I almost fell into Thomas.

"Watch where you throw me!" I shouted at him as he swirled me back into his arms.

"Oh so your fragile now?" He said, I blushed and he kissed me. Isaac forgave me about what I did the day Stiles died Thomas still hasn't. I still remember the feeling of the cold skin as I reached down reached down to touch their lifeless faces. The expressions they held I can still see their bodies burn in the sea. A sea full of monsters. I remember the scent of their blood against the smoke, and I remember the way it looked on my skin. I tried to shake the thought.

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

"Nothing." I replied he knows I am lying.

"No there's something there is always something." His hand is on my cheek. I had already told him about what I had seen in my coma and how I relived my childhood. How I felt everything my mother felt and how I couldn't feel my heart beat, I could only hear another's.

"Can I talk to you?" It was Jesse. Her dress was black and short with ruffles it looked really pretty on her.

"Yeah. Don't worry Isaac I will be fine." I saw as I part how chest and walk away from him following Jesse.

"Archer hasn't been himself lately." She says.

" I would hope he hasn't. If he has I would be genuinely concerned." I said to her.

"He won't tell me what's wrong." She says her head hangs down.

"Are you sure there is something wrong?" I ask I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm his girlfriend! I should know if there is something wrong with him! He should be able to tell me!" A tear fell down her face.

"What did you do to make him trust you so much?!" She was almost shouting. I took her into a hug and she resisted at first and then hugged me back.

"I became a someone he could confess to. Someone like an older sister." I didn't pat her hair in fear that I would mess it up but I patted her back. She wiped away a tear.

"I'll talk to him. Will you do me a favor though?" I ask and she breaks the hug and looks at me.

"Yeah. As long as it isn't too crazy." She laughed.

"When I leave I want you to give him this. You have to promise not to read it though." I say as I hand her a folded up note. She looked at it and then at me.

"OK." She said.

"Now go have fun! Talk to Archer see if you can pry at what is bugging him!" I slapped her shoulder and she walked off over to Archer. I walk back to Isaac he hadn't been more than five feet away from me.

"What did you guys talk about?" He asked I know he was listening.

"You know what we were talking about." I say as I walk past him. Thomas is still looking around the room at everyone to make sure none of them are demons. And I know they are not, because the only demonic thing here is me. I walk past Thomas, and run straight into Nick. He doesn't seem to notice he just keeps sucking face with Danny. Danny?! There is always something new I suppose. I whisper sorry and walk out of the formal alone. Someone stands outside waiting for me.

"Rosary. Rosary is that you?" The person says as they step out of the darkness and under one of the streetlights. I now discover it isn't a person.


	17. To the time

Who are you?" I asked the thing.

"Why I am surprised! I am the angel Raziel! The maker of all Shadowhunters!" He throws his arms up to show he had power. To my surprise a pair of wings spread from his back. When he talked a yellow glow came from inside him. He didn't have eyes he had glowing flashlights instead.

"What do you want with me?" I wrap my arms around myself as the wind pics up its getting cold.

"I just thought I'd see my sister before I returned to our realm. I would calm you down before you do go insane. We don't need another Casteil do we?" He winked at me.

"I'm not going crazy." I reply in protest.

"What ever you say little sister. But I want you to know that you don't get to see her." he pointed a finger at me.

"I don't get to see who?" I ask and my supposed big brother wraps a jacket over me.

"I don't see why you don't use your powers. I know you know what you are!" He started to shout.

" Fine then." I scream at him and toss the jacket off my shoulders. My skin starts to burn and then grows over the flames to where I mimic what Raziel is doing.

"There you go. I knew that little coma would help you, realize what you truly are." Raziel walks around me in a circle.

" Now that I've done what you've asked, tell me who I don't get to see." I saw to him. He smiles.

"Your forms mother's child." He sneers.

"Mellisa isn't having a child." I snap.

"Who said Mellisa was your mother?" He says now interested in the conversation.

"Oh but don't worry that werewolf boy Scott is still your brother. Your just his half twin. Same dad, same birth date, same father." He shrugs once again I feel hollow. I hear a bell sound and Raziel perks up and jumps at it.

"Oh you hear that? It's time for me to go. Just do me a favor will you dear? Go back inside and have fun. Everything is going to be fine in the morning. The problems don't start yet it's not even the third trimester." and with that he dissapeared. I had changed back into my normal mundane look. I walked back inside the school, Isaac was sitting against a wall. He kept circling a drink in his hand. I walked up to him he never lifted his eyes from the glass.

"I worry about you. You know that?" He said as I slipped my hand into his, and sat down next to him resting my head on his shoulder.

"I know." I rubbed his arm, he turned his head toward me I smiled and he returned it.

"No you don't." He ran a hand through his hair, and stood up.

" I do. I do understand." I said as I grab his arm before he completely disappear. He grabs my other hand as he understands. He pulls me onto the dance floor.

After a couple of dances I see a shimmer. Fear runs through me. Thomas is still dancing with Lilly, Nick is doing something with Danny, Isaac is refilling the drinks, and I am standing out in the open. And Stiles is standing in front of me. His face twisting in disgust.


	18. I choose

"I thought you were dead!" I shouted at him.

"I am" he replied, his face pale. Something was hiding behind his eyes something awfully terrible. He smiled and knew that I knew that it was him, he just didn't have a heartbeat.

"Don't bring me back." He said wiping a tear off his face.

"Don't bring me back, don't bring me back." He repeated. He sounded like he was stuck in a loop.

"Don't bring me back, don't bring me back, don't bring me back!" He screamed.

"OK!" I yelled back, and Stiles melted into the floor. I heard the clatter of plastic cups hitting the floor, the music stopped and everyone was looking at me. Isaac ran towards me, but I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I could smell the flowery scent of the training room in the institute. Thomas's arms were wrapped around me. He was crushing me to the floor. Then I realized he wasn't bringing me down to the floor I was. I felt tear after tear fall down my face. I had plunged my face into the collar of Thomas's suit. Regain control, regain control. I smoothed out my dress and stood up.

"Have a wonderful night." And i bowed to everyone, their eye's still glued to me. I walked out of there. Thomas exited too, but he went to his car most likely to go back to the institute, Isaac followed at me heels. He reached to my wrist so he could stop me from moving. I slammed my self into his chest sobbing into it. Thomas hates me, I betrayed my real mother, I am child of an angel and a demon, I am a mistake of the realms, and I am Rosary the girl with one heart and so many people to give it to.

"Shh its OK. Don't worry your OK. Your safe." Thomas said coming up from behind me wrapping a jacket over my shoulders. Thomas and Isaac looked at each other, disgusted at the other. I stood between the both of them falling for each of them. The one who knows how to save me, and the other who could protect her forever with my ask. I didn't want to stay with Thomas if it was so only I could live and he could live together alone. I don't want to let Isaac love me for the next few months and then disappear during one night never to be seen again, by heaven or hell. I could imagine bringing them both with me into that hollow pit I will go when the child comes. I would wrap my hands at the collar of their shirts and fall backwards into that unknown pit. I would have company. But neither of them would be happy forever.

"I've made my choice." I blubber, both of them hold me closer to them. We have created a sandwich. I pressed my hands against each of their chests and pushed them away.

" I choose myself." I saw as I exit from them and walk down the sidewalk. I pass the spot were Raziel and I were talking. I kissed my hand and then put it on the poll.

"There are something's we just can't do. Dear brother, please forgive me." Isaac and Thomas were still looking at me in disbelief. I turned back around and continued on my walk 's jacket still wrapped around my shoulders I pulled it closer to me lapping up the smell of him. I reached into the pocket and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. As soon as I was out of sought of both Thomas and Isaac I sat down on the cold cement, and wrote a letter.

Dearest Amelia,

I know your wondering why all these things keep happening to you. I have the answers, I am not allowed to tell you until you reach an appropriate age but, what I can tell you is that it will get better. People will stop dying, you won't feel the pain anymore of you accept what you are. You don't need to be scared. I won't be able to protect you after your birth I was just ,merely sent here to protect your carrier and you while you are inside our mother. Amelia Rossie Throneburg. The child born out of darkness. You have great things ahead of you my little one. Just don't let them stand in your way.

Your sister

Rosary McCall.

P.s. Dare to be different.

(Words from a wiseman.)

I capped the pen and wiped away a tear. I will have to edit this before the baby does come. I stand back up and stuff the paper back into the pocket. I stab my finger on something sharp and pull put what stabbed me. It is a box with sharp golden edge's. I hear a click as I open the box. Inside is a ballet dancer and she spins as she dances to the music. A spot for a necklace in the middle of it.

"It was my daughters." Says Voilet as she steps in front of me.

"It was her favorite. She died holding it. I buried her with the necklace." Is this what she was hiding from everyone? The death of her daughter?

"I should have realized what was happening way before she died." She wipes her eye.

"I didn't think her condition was all that bad."she whispered.

"How old was she?" I asked placing my hand on her arm.

"Five."

"What was her name?"

"Molly."

"I want you to take it and putt the letter you just wrote in it. Along with the necklace." Voilet said as a tear dropped down her face.


	19. My own life

I woke up cradled in my moms arms. I remember begging for her forgiveness about my doubt in her. She forgave me, I re-told her what had happened at the dance. I had broken out crying in her lap. And that's where I woke up, I felt the baby kick my head as I lifted it off her swollen belly.

"You'll be free soon, don't you worry young one." I said as I patted her belly. Turquoise was laying down on the kitchen floor.

"Hey girl." I said as I started making breakfast. The bacon sizzled as it hot the greasy pan. My mouth started to water. I looked down at Turquoise she was painting, I took a price of bacon off the plate I had moved them onto and gave it to her. She smiled and her tail wagged.

"Your such a good dog." I sad as I broke an egg against the edge of a bowl. I served my mother the food and she smiled at me her face turned sour when she saw I didn't have any.

"I'm picking something up on the way to school." I said as I put the strap of my bag over my shoulder. It was the gift my mom had bought me.

"You look beautiful!" She said as I walked out the door. And I did with my hair on a French braid, my blue long sleeve sweater and a white scarf with faded jeans. Turquoise followed me out the door knowing that I needed her company. Turquoise sat on one of the school benches as I entered the school, its usual foul stench hit me. Isaac was standing off in a corner talking to a group of girls, he looked up at me and I felt like I should go and punch each and every girl around him, but I settled with a wage and he returned it. My heart hurt. Thomas was standing next to my locker, I went up to it and grabbed out my bio book. Thomas said something to me, I ignored him. I looked at myself inside the mirror.

"Be strong." I told myself but I knew I couldn't do it, because I am weak and I always have been. Now I have people I have to be strong for, so I must be strong. I sat down in my seat for bio. Isaac was talking to a girl that was sitting on his desk, I fought the tears. Thomas walked into the room, l must look like I'm about to cry because he walks over to Isaac and tells him that what he is doing isn't cool and ushers the girl out the room. Class begins.

"Since I love you all so very much I have a surprise for you." Says the teacher.

"It's a quiz isn't it." Goes one of the kids.

"Yes it is!" Bounces the teacher. Everyone groans as he hands out the papers. He pits on of the papers on my desk I read what it says.

What comes positive comes from death? The paper reads. I search my mind for the positives but all I can seem to find is negatives. And then it hits me. When you die your body starts to decompose, when you decompose you become food for carnivores and the earth. When your body is fully decomposed you become fuel for another's life. And you keep that object alive for the time being. I look at Isaac and study his face commuting it to memory, and then I look at Thomas and memorize him as well. When the next class ends I go back to my locker Nick shuts it for me.

"What's up baby doll?" He asked imitating someone from some movie but I don't remember which one it is.

"The sky is up." I said looking at his face and into his eyes. I have been avoiding eye contact all day, but it will be sage with him I know it will.

"So sassy!" He replied.

"How's dear Danny boy?" I nudge his arm as we walk to my next class.

"Oh you know the usual. Don't leave me were a great pair! We can be great together!" He said dramatically.

"The old fish on a line thing aye?" I ask him and he nods his head.

"See ya later baby doll." He says as I turn into my class waving at him goodbye. I quick rush to my seat avoiding eye contact with Thomas. Lydia and Alison laugh at me. Alison snorts and Lydia snorts too. They both stop laughing when the teacher walks in. Today he is in a grumpy room. I run out of the class and throw up in the bathroom. Something's shouldn't be taught in math class but some kid just had to bring up the questions. I look up in the mirror as I wash my hands and then splash water on my face, and run it my hands down my neck. I put my hands on the rim of the sink and look down at the water. When I look up I hope to see Thomas standing there behind me like he was the other time but he isn't its just me. I pull out my phone and text Archer.

"You want to hang put after school?" I hear the ding and look back down at it.

"I have plans with Jesse."

"I need to talk to someone. Right now your the only one I have that isn't I'm danger if I talk to them." If he doesn't answer I am going to start crying.

"I'll see you after school then. The park 6:30?"

"The library 3:00?" I reply.

"Sure." He answered. I walked out of the bathroom and went to the lunchroom. I sat outside on the bench with Turquoise I gave her bits and pieces of my lunch. Her tail kept wagging faster and faster at each piece.

"Hey." I turned around to see Isaac running a hand through his hair.

"I don't think you should talk to me." I said turning away from him.

"You said you didn't choose me. Never said I couldn't talk to you." He said as he sat down behind me.

"I know you don't want me to get hurt. And I understand that, but I can take care of myself. I can't be the one guy who gives up on someone just because she said so." He was speaking to the back of my head. I stopped my hand halfway down Turquoise.

"I can't afford to be in love with two people right now." I say, I feel his hand on my shoulder and I shake it off.

"Then choose one." he put his hand back on my shoulder but I took it off.

"I can't do it." I get up and start walking away from him. Turquoise walks in front of me her tail high in the air. I don't stop walking until I am at the vets office. I have never been here before and something draws me to it.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Asked the person behind the counter.

"I don't know. Could you check out my dog?" I ask him.

"I just got in a litter of puppies, it may take some time before I can." I nod my head and tell him I can wait. I look around the office for a while Turquoise rests her head on my lap. I hear the jingle of the bells alerting the vet that someone has entered. I turn to look who it is. No one is there. I turn back and start petting the crown of Turquoise's head.

"Did someone come in?" Scott asks. I look at him and wonder if I should say something about his absence in school, of the fact that we are not in fact twins. I shake my head no and he turns back around and walks off to the back room again. I stand up and walk behind the desk. I start flipping through papers until I find the one I am looking for. It is a letter to someone.

Even though Scott is now an alpha. I grab the paper and rush back to the seat. I could hear the back door open and shuffling foot steps.

"I can check your dog out now." Says the vet as he wipes his hands on his coat. It stains the red but when I blink it is back to its original color. White. I walk Turquoise back to one of the rooms. He starts to feel around Turquoise's body and then puts her on a scale. She weighs 25 pounds the perfect weight for her age, and breed.

"She is in perfect condition. You shouldn't be worried." He says to me. I must look worried. I pick Turquoise off the counter and carry her back to the office.

"What do I owe you?"

"Nothing." I smile and say thank you and start heading to the door.

"May I have the letter back?" He asks. I turn around and give it to him and continue out the door. I look at my phone the clock reads 2:15 I should make it back to school by 3:00. I tell Turquoise to sit and stay. I walk into the library and see Archer sitting in one of the chairs his head in a book. I go over and sit by him.

"Hey." I say as I sit down. He lifts his head out of the book.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just the sky you know?" I say sarcastically.

"Funny." He says and looks around. He closes the book and starts crying. He curls into a ball. I take him into my arms.

"I'm sorry I blamed you for my brothers death. I shouldn't have done that." He blubbers.

"Its OK, I forgive you. Its OK." I say into his hair.

"Thanks." He says.

"What else is wrong." I ask.

"Nothing."

"No there is something else, there is always something else." I feel myself start to cry. The librarian tells us we have to leave. I stand up and offer him and a hand. Which he takes, I take him into a hug and pat his back.

"You want to come to my place and watch star wars? You know in honor of Stiles?" He asks. I nod my head and walk with him to his car. Turquoise jumps into the back seat, Archer doesn't seem to like her in there. Archer opened the front door, and I could already here the star wars song playing inside the house.

"Dad?" Archer asked.

"He's still at work." Someone yelled back, Archer ran into the house in a flash. I slowly walked into the house. When I came into the living room there was Archer clinging onto someone, something.

"I can't breathe." Said the thing he was holding onto. Archer let go almost as soon as it was said. Stiles stood there gaping for air. I didn't realize what I was doing until I felt Stiles arms wrap around me as mine wrapped around his.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." I said into his face, he wasn't much taller than me.

"For what?" He asked.

"For having you come to the institute. For you dying." I kiss his cheek. He looks back at me astonished.

"It's not your fault. I should be the one apologizing." He says.

"I was incredibly rude about you that day." He says.

"You shouldn't be apologizing , you died." I said and looked into his dark brown eyes.

"I know." He says. I stop hugging him and sit down on the couch, realizing how incredibly weird that was. Archer and Stiles go into the kitchen I hear them talking and laughing, at one point I think I hear Stiles crying. Archer and Stiles stay in the kitchen. I leave when its almost dark. Stiles was alive, I shouldn't feel guilty but I do. I allow myself to transform and then cover my appearance so I would be warm. I opened the door to the apartment my mom sleeping on the couch fast asleep. I walked back to my room and throw my bag next to my bed and lay belly down on my bed my arms stretched out. Turquoise lays down on the crease of my back, and I allow myself to fall asleep. I have the same dream I have been having for the past couple of nights. The dream that makes me jump out of my bones the dream that wakes me up screaming, the dream that scares me to death. The dream of Isaac's death. I jolt out of bed and cup my hand over my mouth so I don't scream. I know that I can let myself love Thomas because once I go he will have someone. He will have Lilly. And I know that if I allow myself to love Isaac then he won't have someone, well he might have Alison but it would be after a long time. I grab my phone from the edge of my bed and start pressing buttons. I hear the ringing and the sound of the phone being picked up.

"Isaac?" I say and then bite the top of my fingers. I want to regret calling him but I don't. I don't regret him, like I do Thomas.

"Rosary, Rosary is that you?"

"Yeah it is I was..." He cuts me off.

"Rosary, I can't do this. I can't be the one that chases after you if you're going to be in love with two..." I cut him off.

"Isaac, I made my choice." I bite my finger tips again.

"I was wondering if you could come over?" I bit my hand harder than I bit my fingers. There is silence on the other end.

"Do I come in the front door?" I let my breath out as I hear his voice.

"No. My mom is asleep. Come in through my window." I hear a click on the other side.

"Be there soon." And he hangs up the phone. I wrap my arms around my knees and rock back and forth until I hear a knock on the window. Isaac stands outside his hands in the pockets of his trenchcoat. I open the window and he crawls in. Once he closes the window I wrap my arms around him, stuffing my face into his chest. I smell scent of his car, and the scent of his home, the scent of school. The scent of him.

"I love you." I said to him. His eyes opened wide like he didn't expect me to say this to him. He leans down and kisses the top of my forehead. And then stands up straight. I go to kiss him but he turns his head to where I kiss his cheek instead.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes."I say as I take his face into my hands. I stand on my tip toes and try to kiss him again. He moves his head again and lifts me over his shoulder. Turquoise jumps off my bed and runs to hers inside the closet. I feel myself be thrown onto my bed. When my back hits it, my body bounces back up but I stay laying down. Isaac crawls over me.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." He says and starts to kiss me. I try to kiss him but he puts his hand on my mouth.

"No, its my turn." He says as he continues. I run my hands over to his body. I realize he isn't wearing his coat anymore. In pry his shirt off. I don't feel his hands for awhile until in feel their warmth on my bare skin.

"I love you." He whispers to me and then kisses the crease of my neck.

"Prove it to me." I whisper back to him.


	20. And my own love

I woke up in the middle of the night I reached over to Isaac, his skin felt cold to the touch.

"Isaac. You're freezing." I said and then I felt a warm liquid. I turned on the light. I felt all the air rush from my lungs as I let out a blood curdling scream. Isaac was laying in my bed his

eyes wide and alert his throat torn and demolished blood ran down the front of him and on the bed. I looked down at my hands they were stained with his blood. On the wall there was a note written in blood.

"Young love, young death, and young destruction." It read. I grabbed some clothes and threw them on. I ran into the living room searching for my mother, she wasn't there. I ran into her room. Turquoise laid stretched out on the bed her skin folded back revealing her insides. There was another note written on the wall.

"Such a protector. Little angel." I ran out grabbing a coat and my moms car keys. I hopped in the car and drove to the institute. I opened every door looking for signs of life. In one room there was servants scattered about there bodies starting to rot, they have been dead for awhile. I open another door Lilly hangs from the ceiling fan failing as it moves around a drip of blood flies onto my face. I snap the door shut. I open a few more doors. Nothing. I start to calm down, I open another door. Voilet lays in a crumpled ball her head four feet away from her body, I snap that door shut too. I see Anna laying in the hallway her body split in half. She is pointing to Thomas's room. I step over her, my heart beats faster with every second. I open the door. He stands hovering over something singing.

"Hush my little one, for I know you'll surely come. Defeat the biggest fears and I know that you are here. Oh you don't like that? Well you aren't even born yet, I guess I might pretend to be mundane. Twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder what you are..." He sings to the thing he is hovering over.

"Thomas!" I shout as I run to him. I stop a few feet away from him as I see what he is singing to, of is my mother. He isn't singing to her, he is singing to her child. Thomas doesn't turn around when I say his name.

"Carademonabas." I fell sick when I say it. My heart drops to my stomach as Thomas turns around. A wicked smile plays on his face as I rush him. I try to punch him but when my fist meets his jaw-line my fist just runs threw it. And this is when I realize Thomas is Carademonabas, Thomas is dead. The only thing inside him now is the demon.

"My darling." He slathers out. I dash in between my mother and him.

"Don't touch her." I scream, fighting back the tears. It's a demon, it isn't Thomas it's a demon.

"Whelp I guess you've got everything under control here, looks like I can't do anything..." He says while walking threw the room stepping over imaginary hurdles. I look back at my mother and then back to Thomas. His skin is slipping off him, but that's not happening, no the skin is breaking off him. My eyes adjust and I see what stands where he once was. The horns scratch against the high ceilings parts of it falls when the demon walks. It's face looks like one of a hogs the body sleek and shiny as if it was a slimy fish. A reptilian type legs and a scorpion tail, which hovered over its body poised and ready to strick.

"Don't you remember me?" It sneers as it circle around the bed. I jump over my mom to face it. My arms spread out flames are beginning to form on my finger tips.

"Well maybe this time you will remember this." It sneers. And that's when it happens, I can feel my life passing out of my body and it doesn't relax me like they said it would. I don't feel happy as I watch my life before me. I try not to focus on it. I run my hands to the center of my stomach. The demons tail runs threw it, warm blood seeps down the front of me as I slump to the floor.

"Foolish demon." I huff as I here the demon roar up in pain and crash beside me.

"If I die, you die as well. For we are bound, by something far greater than blood, or friendship. We are..." I want to says the next words but I can't something is holding back my tongue. It's death that stops me from them. I see the demons body crumple to ash. I see my mother laying on the bed still asleep and undisturbed. And I see Isaac's face, he mist have heard something during the night that I couldn't and if I could have I could have saved him, but I didn't. I feel a pain in my stomach and I close my eye's allowing myself to go where ever the choose to send me.

"Isaac?!" I say as I feel my my hands clench the bed sheets. I feel around for him.

"Isaac!" I shout and then my hand finds something.

"Isaac!" I whisper and the light beside my bed comes on. Isaac lays there half a sleep.

"Rossie?" He says groggily from sleep.

"Thank the angels." I say and then lean over and kiss him. I feel his hand against my face and then on the side of my head running along my hair.

"Rossie." He mumbles.

"Isaac" I reply.


	21. sometimes the best things

I don't know if I can handle this anymore. Every time I look at Thomas and in see my death. It seems that that is all I can see. It's like I can't see the life in anyone anymore. And it scares me. Isaac is still wonderful, he has at least one arm around me at all times. He knows there is something wrong with me. I can't tell him, I can't let him know that it isn't my death I fear. It's his and all incan do is obey the plans that were already laid out for me, and now I just have to follow them. Isaac and Thomas we not apart of these plans but I was told and I know I shouldn't be with them, but for just this one life I will defy them.

Isaacs grip on my side tightens as Thomas walks by me, I haven't told him that Thomas now scares me, but he knows. Somehow he knows and that scares me to. I haven't felt like going to school in the past couple of weeks but Isaac has convinced me to come and speak to other people. He doesn't think it is healthy to spend all your time locked in your room reading, and then walking off to training. Isaac moved in with my mom and me a couple days ago. He has to sleep on the couch and isn't allowed a foot in my room. It doesn't stop me from waking up in the middle of the night and crawling into the fold out bed with him. My mom is supposed to have her baby in a week or two. I remember waking up last night and having to go get her some things. She can't walk anymore we tried to get her to the hospital but she refused and said that we would go to the hospital when the baby came and this was all normal. I feel bad for making her go through this with me.

"You alright?" Archer asks and then takes a drink of his soda. Isaac, Jesse, Archer and I are all on a double date, we went to the pizza parlor, we are going bowling later. Isaac has his arm around my waist. Archer has his arm on the seat wrapped around Jesse's shoulders.

"Yeah. I am." I say as Jesse wads up another price of her napkin and throws it at Isaac. It bounces off his shirt collar, he doesn't notice it. She does the same thing over and over again.

"Jesse, please stop." He says after awhile. Jesse freezes her hand mid throw and drops the paper.

"Your no fun. When did you guys turn so boring?" She smirks.

My phone screams Geronimo and I look at it.

"Looks like I have to go to the hospital after all. Don't worry Thomas dropped by he is giving me a ride. Isaac has to stay seven feet away from you at all times. No party's." Thomas is taking my mother to the hospital, calm down. He is the demon, he isn't the demon, he isn't the demon.

"Well that sucks." Says Isaac reading the text over my shoulder. I look up at him and laugh.

"It does doesn't it?" I say jokingly. He makes a funny face and then nods his head. I quick give him kiss. I turn back to Archer and Jesse who each have a disgusted look on their face.

"Bowling anyone?" Isaac asks as I get up and he grabs my hand getting up himself.

"Right behind ya." Archer says as he gives Jesse a hand out of her seat. I look down at my plate there is still one bite of pizza left. I grab it and shove it in my mouth. I figure that for once I should at least finish it.

When we get to the bowling alley Jesse and Archer kick off their shoes and sprint to the door, Isaac and I stay back a bit and watch them.

"I can remember when that was us." I say.

"Who says it isn't?" He scoops me up and tosses me over his shoulder. I scream for him to set me down but he refuses. He walks us to the door, he sets me down a few feet away from it. My back is against the cold brick wall.

"I love you. You know?" I say and stand on my tip toes to give him a kiss.

"I love you too." He says centimeters from my lips.

"More than you will ever know." He whispers and then kiss me ever so gently.

"Are you OK ma'am I heard screaming?" Says a clerk. I brake away from the kiss and turn my head towards the clerk.

"I'm better than OK." I say and turn back to Isaac he smiles at me giving me another kiss. The clerk says something and then walks back into the bowling alley. I grab his hand and start walking into the bowling alley. Isaac gets us each shoes and then we go to find Jesse and Archer. I spot them and we start to walk faster.

"Hey thought you guys weren't gonna show." Says Archer as Jesse rolls the ball, it knocks down seven of the pins. She storms back to the ball return and pulls out her ball. She misses this time. She crashes into Archers lap with a pouty face, he gives her a kiss.

"Better?" He asks her. She nods her head and says yes and gives him a kiss.

"Gross!" I say in a little kid voice and Isaac laughs at it. I grab my bowling ball and run it trough the one thingy ma high. It's a strike! I jump up and down then turn towards Isaac. His face is in worry he acts as if his little sister is being sold to someone.

"You guys can come up for air any time now." He says in his big brother voice.

"Anytime now." He says. After awhile he pulls Jesse off Archer and gives him the big brother death glare. I laugh at him and then pat his stomach.

"Calm down. You big bad wolf." I say and then give him a kiss. I sit down and he goes and does his turn and then sits next to me. Jesse isn't that bad of a bowler she is actually quite good, but not professional good. Archer fumbles a bit. Isaac is cheating, and I am simply relying on luck.


	22. Are truely the

"Isaac! Put me down!" I shout as he walks us into the living room of the apartment.

"No! You can't come down." He says as he closes the door.

"Isaac!" I say as my hair gets caught in the door.

"Oh sorry!"he says as he opens and closes the door again to make sure my hair is out of the door. He walks us over to the living area and he sets me down on his bed. He gives me a kiss and then stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He says and then kisses me again. I push him back.

"Yes, you do. You wouldn't have stopped kissing me if you didn't want to talk about it." I say as I jab a finger at his nose.

" I love you." He says and then kisses my neck. I know what he is saying.

"I don't want you to leave, I don't want to be like before, when I had nobody."

"I don't want to leave you." I say, and a tear falls down my face. He looks into my eyes and I understand everything. He lays down next to me and wraps his arms around me. I wrap my arms around him as well.

"I don't want you to go." He says and puts his chin on top of my head.

Thomas's POV...

I am sitting here in the training room my arms sore from throwing knifes all day. I can't stop thinking about her. Rosary has been acting scared of me. I can't live with that. I haven't done anything. I hear a movement at the door. It must be Anna because it sounds to sloppy to be someone else.

"Oh sister, we need to get you into rehab." I say as someone steps in it isn't Anna. It is Lilly.

"Sorry, I lost my glasses. Have you seen them?" She says as her hands search the floor and the desks. I look over at one she hasn't been to yet, I see them sitting there and I walk over and grab them. I grab her arm she stumbles a bit and starts to fall I wrap my arms around her and stop her from completely falling.

"I found them." I say as I start to lift her up and give her, her glasses.

"Thanks!" She says and then puts them on. I turn around and start to walk back to the bench I was resting at. I feel her small hand wrap around my arm I blink my eyes and suddenly I feel her lips on mine. I put my hand through her hair. I don't know what I am doing. I feel her hands around me and I feel my hands move around her. She says something but I don't hear her.

"Thomas." she says under her breath.

"Lilly." I say and pick her up and set her down on the desk.

I leave a few minutes after she does. I keep running my hands threw my hair. I open the door to my room and slam it behind me. Trickster the puppy Rosary gave me is lying on my bed. He quick bounces up an runs to me. I bend down and scratch his head. I clip the leash onto his collar. I walk outside and let him do his duty. When he is done I start running with him close to my heels. We run for about an hour and a half. I fall onto my knees in the middle of a dog park. Trickster lays down on my back.

ROSARY'S POV...

I feel like screaming but I hold it back. And listen to Isaac behind me. Instead I just settle for the continuance of punching in the face of a random mundane.

"ROSSIE!" He shouts at me and pulls my arm back. My fist is covered in blood.

"What the hell?" He goes, I scrunch my face up in confusion, why did I do that? He pulls me into his chest and wraps his arms around me, he let's me go and I look around. Scott's jaw is dropped. I look down to see Alison slowly recovering from what I had just done.

"I am so sorry." I say and she stands up. I remember what Thomas had once said about them.

"They once were shadow hunters, then one of them got demon pox and after them a few others did as well, next thing we know they were all banished." I don't know what I am doing and the next thing I know Alison is once again on the floor, Scott, Isaac, Danny, the twins, Nick, and Thomas are holding me to the floor as well. I struggle against their stone hard grips.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I scream and struggle. Alison stands up a few feet from my body. I snarl at her.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Isaac shouts at me. Everyone is staring at me now. Some of the teachers are out in the hallway ushering students inside classrooms.

"Let me go!" I say again and all their hands are removed from me. The principal stands at my feat.

"I think we need to have a talk." the principal snarls. I sit up from the floor and bring my hair back behind my face. My dress is crumpled at the bottom. I stand up and brush off my knees and follow the principal to her office.

"Honestly I didn't expect this from you." She said to me as the placed herself in her chair wrapping one lag over the other.

"I honestly don't see why. I probably have the worst attendance at this school." I say it so harshly I spit it out.

"Oh what an attitude." She replies and starts to spin a little bit.

"I wouldn't call it an attitude. More like a tiny act of rebellion against the schools strict rules." I wave my finger in her face.

"These rules just happened to do with Alison's face?" She says her voice is so off setting I feel like I have to vomit.

"Oh no that was just a common act of solving a silly little debate, that ended rather violently." I reply sounded as doctorish that I can.

"And what might that debate be about?"

" I don't actually know." I reply thinking about what I had done. I can't remember much after I had eaten breakfast.

"Then why start a fight?"

"Because I felt like it!" I huff and then run out of the office. I run past my bio class and open the door. I look from Thomas to Isaac. Thomas looks away from me quickly and goes back to doing whatever he was doing before. I look at Isaac.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asks.

"The principal wants Isaac." I say the teacher nods and flicks his dinner telling Isaac to leave. He grabs his stuff and walks out the door. I shut the door and then grab Isaac's hand we walk a couple feet until I feel myself being pushed into the locker. My jacket gets caught on one of locker handles and it pulls at my back. Isaac has his lips a merely few centimeters from mine.

"The principal doesn't really want to see me does she?" He asked his lips brushing against mine.

"You're so smart." I say and he let's his lips fall on mine. Our kiss isn't just a kiss, I don't really know what it is. He pulls away and a smile plays on his face.

"Where do you want to go?" He asks his fingers interlacing mine.

"Everywhere." I whisper and try to stand on my tip toes but my jacket is stuck on the locker handle limiting my movement. I run my hand from his hair down to the small of his back. I feel his strong arm wrap around my side reaching from one side to another.

"I don't know if I can do that, but I know I can do this." He whispers and then gives me a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah I guess that's good enough." I say in between another kiss.

"There's still some where I want to go." He smiles.

"Where?" I ask as I squeeze his hand.

"The fair!" He shouts and then throws me over his shoulder. I make sure to stay quiet as we exit the school. A teacher stopped us in one of the halls and asked what we were doing. Isaac kept his cool and said that I had fallen a sleep and that he was bringing me to the nurses office because of a breathing hitch. The teacher nodded his head and allowed us to continue on our way.

When Isaac and I arrived at the fair it was well after school had ended, because we had stopped and went to the zoo to see the zebras my favorite animal. Isaac didn't act like some of my other dates when he had to pay 50 dollars for the bracelets and to get in instead he smiled and gave the guy money. I looked up at him. My hair French braided, in my "Doctor Who" sweat shirt and black skintight jeans with knee high "Doctor Who" shoes. Isaac pulls on my hand to a rife that looks like it could spin off its wheels.

"Come on!" He says and I take a steep backwards nodding my head no.

"Don't be such a pansycake!" He whispers in my ear I slap him and walk into the ride I turn around and see Isaac still at the steps.

"Are you coming or not." I say to him playfully. He walks past me grabs my hand and pulls me to one of the weird thingy ma jigys and I stood with my back against it. He turned his head towards me and smiled reaching his hand over to hold mine. The ride started spinning but I could only tell because I could see the ground moving through the gaps of the ride. I felt pressure against my body and the the thing I was lying against slid up I gripped the railing afraid I would fall to the floor but instead I went up with it. Isaac looked up at me and laughed. For once I was taller than him. I tried to bend down but I couldn't move any part of my body, it took a couple seconds until he slid up too, but he didn't go as far as I did and I was still taller than me. He pucked up his lips and lifted his head up I turned my face down and did the same our lips barely touched each other as he gave me a quick kiss.

"Gross!" went a girl from across the ride.

"Leah! Be quiet!"said an older person beside her. Leah pressed her lips into a line. The ride started to slow and Isaac slid back down after a while I did too. He leaned down and gave me a kiss this one a little longer than the other.

"That is so gross! She is disgrac..." Started Leah and then the older girl hit her in the arm.

"LEAH!" She said, Leah stick her tongue out and then I realized that she was wearing a tardis blue shirt that on the back said "Bowties are cool." I laughed and then pointed at her showing Isaac. He looked at me and then smiled.

"That's so cool." He said and then kissed me again as we stepped on the grass.

"GET A ROOM!" Leah shouted her hands at her mouth so here voice could get to us.

"ROSE TYLER I-" I replied. Leah covered her eyes and shoved her face into the older girls legs, crying.

"That was harsh." Isaac said looking down at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It wasn't bad advice ether." I replied. He smiled and kissed me again. I felt a sharp pain in my shin and looked down. Leah stood there sticking her tongue out at me, she kicked me in the shin.

"I am so sorry! She just ran away from me. I looked away for a second!" The older girl I had seen her with.

"It's OK. I'm sure I've done the same thing when I was little. I didn't. I rubbed my chin and stuck my tongue back out at her. Isaac sees what I am found and flips me around.

"Really?" He asks sarcastically. I did duck lips and nodded my head up and down. I looked up and down him and he noticed.

"What you thinking about?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"Food." I say and look up at his face.

"We have to make you fat." I say and the pat his finely toned abs. I smiled as I remembered them.

"You're blushing." He says as he rubs his thumb over my face.

"Who wouldn't?" I say and then walk past him and start walking to another ride called "The Zipper" it looks like an abnormal chainsaw. I weave us threw the crowd of people I run into some girl and I look up from the floor to say sorry. Lilly is holding a candy apple and I see someone has there arm draped around her. I trace the arm up to the face and I see it's Thomas, he is smiling and talking to some guy.

"Hey!" Lilly says.

"Hi." I say, my grip on Isaac's hand tightens.

"Hey Thomas." Isaac says. I feel like I am standing on the edge of a cliff with only an inch of my shoes keeping me from falling. Isaac brings his arm around my waist and I feel a little bit safer it still doesn't take my feet back away from the edge but it gives me someone's hand.

"How are you?" I ask to no one in general.

"Great." Lilly and Thomas reply in unison. I look at the floor and feel my self start to cry. You choose not to let yourself be with him, you allowed him to love someone else, you are OK. I look up at Thomas and then at Lilly.

"How much older are you than Thomas?" I blurt out and she chokes on a piece of her candy apple.

"I'm not older than him. We are the same age." She says and wipes her mouth even though there is nothing there.

"You don't go to school. And your parabatai's with Anna, she is 19?" I say a bit to suspicious.

"Thomas isn't supposed to be going to mundane school, and I was 15 when I became parabatai with his sister it doesn't matter about an age gap." She says and then bites into her apple again. I smile.

"Cool, I have to go." And I pull on Isaac's hand gesturing for him to follow me and exit his conversation. I run with him to the line for the zipper and get behind a little girl. I turn back towards Isaac and give him a hug.

"Ugh, you guys aren't going to start making out again are you?" Says the girl, I turn my head to see that it is Leah.

"Leah!Manners!" The older girl shouts at her.

"I guess I don't have any." She says and then turns around.

"I hope we don't have to share a kart with her." Isaac whispers into my ear.

"Me too." I say and then turn around. Isaac's strong arms around my abdomen.

"How did you do it?" Leah flips her arms at me.

"How did I do what?" I ask her.

"How did you get a guy to like you?" She stammers.

"She didn't." Isaac says and I turn around and lock eyes with him.

"I don't like her... I love her." He says and then kisses me. It isn't just a kiss it is his proclamation of love.

"Get a room!"say's Leah as she steps into one of the karts. I break away from him and he frowns when I do.

"I love you." I whisper into his ear and then pull him into our kart. The guy that operates the ride buckles me in and then he closes the latch on Isaac. I suddenly realize that this is the same size as a freezer, and he just got locked in. I try to reach my hand out to him but I can't. His face keeps turning in emotion but they all tell me he is scared. His eyes flash yellow, his fingernails grow into claws. The kart starts to flip and flip and flip.

"Isaac. Your okay just focus on me. Isaac, your perfectly okay." I reach my leg put to him and brush his thigh with my foot, he doesn't calm down. I look down through the holes of the kart and see a mix of machine and floor, we are very high up. I look back up at Isaac he has fully transformed.

"Isaac!" I cry and he looks up at me. His eyes searching mine, he doesn't recognize me. He starts to pull against the bar that traps him against the wall.

"Isaac!" I cry again, I close my eyes shut and press them together to were no one could open them. BANG. The thing holding him against the wall must have broken. I wince at the noise. I feel Isaac's body against mine as the kart starts to flip it flips over and over and over again. I feel a warm sensation fall from my neck. Blood? I open my eyes and bring my hand up to my neck, I feel Isaacs curly hair beneath my fingers. He's biting me. I run my hand in his hair and try to calm my self. His head moves and so does the sensation.

"Rossie." He numbers as his face reaches mine, there is no blood. Just his perfection, and then nothing. My lips land on his filling in every spot they could, I think I can hear Leah yelling at us to get a room, but I don't. The ride flips again and Isaac loses his balance, he slides up and inch to wear I have to kiss the bottom of his chin, his hands tighten around ,y waist and we go through another series of flips. He moves back down and runs his lips across mine and then my neck. And then back to my lips. I want to move I want to be able to wrap my arms around him to feel his hair in my hands, but all I can do is lay there and kiss him.

"When I said her a room I meant a room not a kart!" Leah shouts at us. I turn my head and look out the door, the kart is on the ground the conductor stands with a smile that reaches across his face.

"Don't stop on my behalf." The conductor laughs, some lady calls him a pervert and Isaac steps out of the kart and stands behind the conductor and waits for me to get out. The conductor moves his hands and I feel like there is to much touching then there should be.

"Hey!" Isaac yells as the conductor grips onto my cheesy, I feel the hand and then I don't the bar pops up and then the conductor falls down on the grass. Isaac reaches his hand out to and I grab it.

"Thank you fine sir." I say as I step onto the conductor with one foot and then the other and then step down onto the ground. The lady that called him a pervert laughs at him and then smiles at Isaac when we walk by. She mouths the words thank you and then turns back to a kiddy ride. Isaacs arm is heavy a cross my shoulders, I feel a tiny hand slip into mine. I look down and see Leah.

"Back to my previous question. How do you get a guy to like you?" She says to me looking up at me. She must have gotten her face painted because a flying TARDIS on her cheek. Isaac slightly laughs, I feel the rumble of his laugh in his side.

"We share the same past." I say to her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. OK how did you get him to like you?" She sounds more aggressive. I kneel down to her.

"Like this." I say and do baby doe eyes. She laughs and then does the same thing. She is going to break so many hearts if stays this adorable.

"Who are you trying to impress?" I ask her as I stand back up and Isaac returns his arm back to it's resting place.

"Peeta Mellark." She say sarcastically.

"No really?" I reply sarcastically.

"That guy." Leah points at a kid that looks about 13.

"How old are you?" I ask a little bit shocked.

"12!" She shouts.

"You look like your five!" Isaac says.

"I guess I just have really good skin." Leah flips her hair and winks. I laugh.

"Go talk to him...and don't be weird..." I want to say don't over fangirl but Leah flips her hair and says something else.

"I'm not weird I'm awesome." She ,arches over to the guy she pointed to. Isaac and I stand there and watch her, she twirls her hair around her finger and does the baby doe eye, her foot twists in the ground. I see her arm reach out and touch the boy on the shoulder. He blushes and she walks back over to us.

"So.." I say for a very long time.

" He has a girlfriend." She storms off into somewhere. Yikes. I turn around to talk to her but she is already out of sight. Isaac nudges me.

"You think that's his girlfriend?" He points out a ball shaped girl that the guy Leah was talking to, he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah I do." I say and pat Isaac's back. He kisses my forehead.

"GET A ROOM!" Leah screams carrying a pie in one of her hands. I think when is talking to us but then I see that she is dumping the pie down onto the guy when was talking to head. She smiles politely at his girlfriend and then walks back to us.

"aqua awkward." She says. Isaac looks down at me and then Leah. Leah follows us to another ride. This one is a rollercoaster looking thing that goes up and down a hill in a circle.

"I told my sister I knew you guys so I have to stay with you." Leah says to me.

"You have to go back to your sister." Isaac says and pats Leah on the head. She makes a pouty face and Isaac turns her around and him and I go on the ride. The ride keep runs really fast and I feel like I am about to throw up. The ride stops at the exactly right time. I stand up and wobble Isaac does the same, my vision goes black. I stood up to fast. I walk down the steps and then fall. Someone catches me but it isn't Isaac.

"Watch where your going little sis!" I look up and see Raziel.

"Hey! Anyone us less advice for me today?" I ask sarcastically.

"Don't eat the food. You'll get food poisoning." He winks at me and then walks away.

"Know him?" Isaac asked. I nod my head and Isaac steals a kiss.

"Gross." Leah says.

"Are you going to leave us alone." I say. She points at her sister whose tongue couldn't be any further down a guys throat.

"Yeah. That is." I say. Isaac sweeps me into his arms and starts to run away from Leah. She looks at me in profound hatred.

"Sorry!" I hour back to her and she just angrily walks to her sister and pulls on her coat.

"Where to?" I ask Isaac.

"To the fun house!" He says and drops me at the steps. I show the gate guy the bracelet and he let's us in. It is really dark inside, and the walls keep closing in. This has to be one of Isaacs worst fears. He stands beside me and every few steps he gets closer to me and his hand tightens on my shoulder. The walls get closer to where Isaac and I turn to face each other. His breathe is warm against my fore head. We walk sideways for awhile until we get stuck. Isaac keeps shaking, he looks like he is about to explode. I wrap arms around his neck and press my head into his chest.

"We will make it out of here. I am just going to take a step forward." I say. I try to move but he holds on to me to where I can't move an inch forward.

"Isaac your OK." I say and give him a kiss.

"We aren't at the fair anymore." He says. I don't hear music, I don't see the door we can through earlier I hear water dripping in the distance. I finally realize that we aren't at then fair anymore.

"Isaac." I mumble.

"Yeah Rossie." Isaac whispers.

"I'm scared." I press my head into his chest.

"Don't be. I'm here. Your alright." He lifts my head up so I can look at him. I stare at his eyes searching them, drawing the, from every little secret they may hold.

"Isaac." I say again.

"Yeah Rossie."

"What do you think would happen if we got married and had a normal life?" I ask him and snuggle my head back to his chest and he rest his chin on top of my head. His arms are warm against my back and I guess mine are too.

"I think it would be perfect." He says.

"Do you think we would have kids?" I ask.

"A little girl. And two little boys." He whispers into my hair.

"I think we should name the girl Leah." I say I now notice that he has been taking steps to the side, my feet are in top of his we are so squished together we are making it through the tunnel.

"After that girl earlier today?" He sounds a little shocked.

"Yeah, she seemed kinda nice." I smile, he takes another step a rock jabs me in the side a press my stomach into his and pass the rock with another step. I let myself relax for a second and then another rock stabs me in the side.

"You think so?" He says he must notice my movements. I nod my head yes.

"What should we name the boys?" I ask him.

"Will and Gabriel." He replies in a second. I smile up at him.

"I told you I love the books." He smiles at me.

"Why not name Gabriel, James?" I ask. The tunnel gets smaller and I crawl my lags up to his waist so there is room for his feet to move.

"Because Will, will probably get in a fight with Gabriel and then they will get in a disagreement and Will, will run to his best friend James, who in which we will call Jem. You see how it works out?" He smiles at me.

"Yeah." I smile bring my hand to the back of his neck and play with his hair with my fingers.

"Isaac?" I ask.

"Yeah Rossie."

"Would we have a dog?" The rock that was in my side now passes and I can let my back rest for awhile, thank the angels for French braids keeping your hair from getting caught in cracks of the cave.

"Yeah, a nice bloodhound." He says and rubs the sore spot of my back.

"And name him Houndy?" I ask. Isaac saw the bloodhound toy I keep by my bed, one of the only happy memories I have from my childhood.

"Yeah." I smile at the sight of it.

"And we will live in a three bedroom two bath, white picketed, pink house in the suburbs." I frown.

"The suburbs?" He nods his head.

"How do you expect Will to be parabatais with Jem?" I nod in confusion but agree with him. Isaac takes another step and a rock hits my legs forcing me to crawl higher on Isaac. He takes another step forward and a rock slams into my back. I lean my chest into his face.

"Your smiling." I say to him he laughs and takes another step forwards the tunnel disappears and there is an open space.

"Who wouldn't?" Hr says as I slid down from him. He snangs my lips and puts his hand in my hair. He leans into the kiss with so much force I feel like I am about to topple over and the only thing keeping me up is his hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He says a bit shocked.

"Part of you is doing something." I smile as his face turns into a tomato.

"Gross!" I hear Leah say. Isaac and I both snap our heads to the side. Leah is sitting in the middle of the cave her arms wrapped around her knees her face red from crying, a bruise is starting to form on her face. Something stands behind her. A glob of drool falls from its mouth. Leah wipe away drool from her face and whips it onto the ground. It wags its tail and then lays in her lap. It's a very large dog, most likely a Great Dane. Isaac stands up, I didn't realize we were laying down.

"How'd you get here?" I ask she looks at Isaac motioning for him to turn around and she lifts up her shirt to show a rune.

"Your a shadow hunter?"

"obviously. He's a werewolf and your an angel." I'm shocked at how she already knows what I am. My jaw drops and the dog comes over to me and licks my face I close my mouth instantaneously.

"Church!" Leah yells. The dog happily trots back to Leah.

"How do you know what I am?" I ask.

"Someone put a rune on you." She points at my wrist. It glows a gold figure.

"Oh." I say and cover it back up with my hand.

"Can I turn around now?" Isaac asks.

"Yeah." Leah says and she clips something onto the dog. Church the dog barks as he sees Isaac. Leah gives the dog a glare and it lays down and becomes quiet.

"Anyways! Welcome to the holding cage!" She through her hands in the air.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh right newbies. Ugh I'm getting tired of this age. Holding cage, it is where some shadow hunters return demons and we the very unhappy few have to process them and decide where to place them follow me." She says.

"Oh actually wait a second. I have to change." She says and then her body morphs into something of a blob. I blink my eyes and when I open them in front of me stands one of those girls that all the other girls are jealous of. I notice Isaac noticing the way her body curves, I slap him and he braked his glare from her. I was right she is braking hearts.

"You to church." She smiles down at the dog that reached up to her waist in height. I blink my eyes and in the dogs spot stands a boy around my age. His arms are lean with muscle, how abs are viable through his shirt, his face is the face of a person that has soaked up all the sexiness in the world and swallowed it whole, his eye's are the color of a sea right after a storm.

"You kissed my girlfriend!" Isaac yells and then runs towards the guy. The guy stands still as Isaac runs towards him. I blush as I remember the slobbery wet kisses from him when he was a dog. Leah puts her hand out to stop Isaac and punches the guy with the other. The guys turns his head when her fist contacts it, blood flows from his mouth.

"Aaron say your sorry." Leah says her eyes glaring at him.

"I honestly don't want to." Aaron says looking at Leah but he isn't looking at her face, she punches him again.

"I'm sorry!" Aaron bows and Isaac returns to my side pulling me close to him, claiming me as his. I keep staring at Aaron.

"Hey Rossie." Isaac whispers into my ear.

"Uh?" I reply.

"Stop staring." He whispers into my ear. I snap my head to him he smiles at me and I smile back.

"Come on! Love birds!" Leah yells at us. I start to follow her and I notice Issac staring at Leah.

"Same goes for you." I nudge him in the shoulder.


	23. the worst for

This hallway doesn't narrow down like the previous one. At some spots we have to walk threw puddles of water, it gets colder and colder with every step. Leah pulls open a pair of doors.

"And welcome to the cages!" Leah screams her arms in the arm in triumph. Around the room is cages filed with Demons, werewolves, and other fairytale creatures. I shrink down at all the things they say as we pass them. Leah opens another door. I hear screaming.

"Welcome to the pit!" She says a little less enthusiastic. I see round red arenas scattered around the place. Leah hollers at one of them.

"Hey! Snoe! Beat the candy apples out of him!" Leah screams. Someone knees the other person in the back and then jogs over to us.

"You should've beat her!"Aaron screams at the losing opponent.

"Guy's this is Snoe she is going to show you to your rooms. Yes Isaac she is a werewolf." Leah says and then walks into the ring she throws her jacket onto the floor. Snoe wipes a towel a cross her face and then hangs it on a rack.

"Come on Aaron! Prove yourself! You whimpering coward!" Leah shouts at Aaron, Aaron stops talking to the loser of the fight Snoe was in. Aaron takes off his shirt and throws it in Leah's face. Who wipes it away with disgust.

"Hey. I'm Snoe I am going to take you to your cells, I mean rooms." She says and then smiles.

"They might just want one room!" Leah shouts at us Aaron is in a headlock laying on the floor with Leah laying on his back.

"One room will be fine." Isaac say's. Snoe does a weird faces and whispers okay and turn motioning for us to follow her.

"Why aren't you in one of the cages?" I ask walking beside her.

"Oh no. I don't pose much of a threat." She says and pulls open another pair of doors which stem down a hallway. We walk passed room 227 and Snoe opens room 228.

"This is your room!" She says enthusiastically. And then turns around and walks away. I step into the room and admire it's flowered walls, and red fluffy carpets. A bed that looks like it came from a Disney movie lays smack dab in the middle.

"Clothes will be delivered in the morning, feel free to wander around, ever get lost you can just call for Eric he seems to be everywhere." She pokes her head in and out of the door. Her eyes dart around the room like she was expecting him to appear. She slams the door shut.

"Well aren't they friendly?" I ask turning around to Isaac.

"Like the Teletubbies." He plops onto the bed and sprawls.

"He-larious!" I say in a high pitched whacked out clown on weed voice. He chuckles. I open the door and peer out.

"Where are you going?" Isaac asks he sounds tired but something makes me want to explore this place.

"Exploring!" I say happily.

"Want to come?" I ask.

"I want to sleep." He strains the words and then yawns patting the bed for me to lay down next to him. I look at the clock above door and it reads 2:35. We must have been there for a long time. I walk over and plop onto the bed next to him. He reaches over to me and starts to kiss my neck. I turn towards him and put my hand on his face.

"Shah you said you wanted to sleep." I rub my hand in a circle over his face. I fall a sleep in a matter of seconds.

_A few hours later!_

"Hey, hey, hey Rossie! Hey, hey , hey Rossie you so fine you blow my mind, hey, hey ,hey Rossie!" I woke up to Isaac singing and jumping up and down on the bed.

"Hey, hey, hey Isaac! Go to sleep!" I threw a pillow at him. He came crashing down on the bed beside me. I stuffed my face into a pillow. I tried to fall back a sleep but nothing could help. My body wants to be away but my mind says "SLEEP YOU IDIOT!" I grunt for a while and then take my head out of the pillow. Isaac is a sleep. He looks so peaceful like he never had his past. And then he started screaming.

"Isaac! Wake up!" I yell at him.

"It's just a dream!" I say again and put my name on his side. He bends where my hand was like it hurt him.

"Isaac!" His eyes flutter open and he bolts up and wraps his arms around me engulfing me in his body. I feel his lips press over my face and then down my neck. I feel like a pillow pet is being collapsed around me. His hands wander up my sweater and I hear the soft plop of it falling on the floor. He starts laying me flat on the bed still not leaving any space for me to move. I try to move but he reads my actions before I even know them. I give in after awhile. My toes wiggle around with his my fingers play with belt loops. His hands stay at my waist pushing me down into the bed. His mouth pressed against my face and then my chest.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too." I replied. He rolled over and slid under the sheets his pants rolled onto the floor, and mine did to sooner than I thought they would...

Leah's POV_

Alright mundanes I get it. I am a big bad scary shadow hunter that can oddly change shape! Be scared!

"What's up? Sugar plum!" Aaron said as I walked passed him a couple of his friends laughed.

"What a pig." Said Snoe as she spit at him. I couldn't help but agree but I shouldn't say anything.

"Did you lock them in the room?" I ask Snoe and she nods her head.

"All they have to do is call for Eric and they will be fine." Snoe adds. I nod my head.

"You gonna go back to the mundane world again today?" She asked.

" I don't really understand their concept of fun. Like yay I can be strapped in a metal box and flip around for hours and puke up my guts! No I don't think I will." I want to go back to the mundane world but you know becoming friends with the people you have to spend the rest of your sorry life with is sort of a priority. Thanks mom for just leaving me here!

"I think I might just go to my room and fall a sleep for the next few centuries." I say she nods her head and waves by as I turn around and walk back to my room. I have to pass Rosary's and Isaac's room to get to mine. I try to walk as fast as I can to avoid Aaron.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I hear from their room.

"Oh look I'm a stupid teenage girl that believes in love and unicorns and other fairytale folk." I say in my very sarcastically voice.

"We actually have unicorns." I hear Aaron say behind me. I snap around letting my hair flip his face.

"Flipity flip flops." I say and then walk into my room. I see the familiar sight. Two beds, red wall paper, fridge stuck in the corner, ugly yellow door, and blood red carpet.

"What is that?" Aaron points at my polar bear snuggle buddy.

"A polar bear. Get out!" I say and then yell.

"Can't I'm your new roomy! Sugar plum." At this point of the converting his face with Mr. Pickles (The stuffed polar bear)

"By the angels! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" He asks as he frees from Mr. Pickles.

"This." I say pointing at him. The next thing I know I'm laying on the floor in an entanglement of limbs. Aarons kissing me, gross.


	24. The ones you

Leah's POV...Still...

"Aaron!" I yell as I slap him, my hand leaves a red mark on his face.

"What was that for!" His face is becoming blushed.

"Why'd you kiss me?!" I stammer. His chest heaves and his heart becomes faster. He is still laying on top of me his hands in places they shouldn't be.

"Why wouldn't I kiss you?" He says his eyes search the very bottom of my soul digging up the secrets.

"Because I'm me." I say a little to shocked he leans into me more his body becoming heavier on mine.

"I thought you were Leah didn't know she had a twin. I guess you'll have to do." He leans down to kiss me and I bite him.

"Jerk!" I sneer.

"But face." He says and then kisses me, I don't fight him, why aren't I fighting him. What the why am I participating in this kiss? I pull away.

"By the angel! Why'd you stop?" Aaron says.

"Stop kissing me!" I try to wiggle out from under him but he is to heavy.

"No, I refuse." He smiles, that's a pretty smile, a really pretty smile. Break out of it Leah!

"Leave me alone!" I say why are my hands on the back of his neck and not pushing me off the floor.

"Why?" He doesn't sound like he doesn't care.

"Because I'm not like you!" My hands are back at my sides, thank god. Why doesn't he move his hands? I shift my body it only makes it worse.

"Were both shadowhunters." He looks like he isn't understanding.

"That's not what I mean!" I shout.

"Then what do you mean?" He doesn't it shout it but there is still anger in his voice.

"I'm not perfect, I'm not pretty. I'm strong, and good at fighting but otherwise I am completely useless!" I say. He burst into a tomato.

"You think I'm perfect?" He says looking at me his eyes still fixed on mine. I don't say anything but my face does as it heats up. I think my face is red, it must be because he say's.

"I don't see why you don't think your perfect. Even with a tomato for a face." My hands wander up his sleek muscular arms until they find the back of his neck, my fingers slowly trace over his spine. I make sure my hands barely touch his skin. He shivers.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I was going to ask you them same thing." He whispers. I push on his chest.

"I'm not doing the same thing as you." I say and then look down his body. He laughs, I glare at him.

"Sorry!" He says and lifts his hands up, the only thing keeping me from being squished between the floor and him. I fall against the floor with a hmph.

"Aaron...your...squishing... Me..." I finally say. His arms are supporting him again and he goes back to kissing me. Why am I flippity flip flopping enjoying this!

"Among other things." He says. He doesn't kiss me again he just stares at me. I look at him as well and we just sort of awkwardly stare at each other for a while. He rolls off of me me and lays with his back against the floor. I start to stand up until I feel Aarons hand wrap around my ankle.

"Where are you going?" He says. I turn my head and look down at him. Where's his shirt? Why do I care? His body is like a god I could imagine a group of girls just praying to him everyday just for a peek at it. And I get to stare, and touch. I am tracing the muscles in his abdomen with my fingers every so lightly, I am

laying next to him my head propped up on my shoulder.

"Golly Leah what are you doing?" He says his head turned to me but I just keep focusing on his body.

"Memorizing." I mumble after awhile. His face does some weird expression and the next thing I know I am being carried and then thrown onto the bed.

"Take it off." He says looking at my shirt. I frown and shake my head. He plays with his belt, suddenly I feel scared.

"Fine." He says and lifts up my shirt just below my bra but it doesn't his hands don't go there. He kisses my belly button and up each time he moves his mouth higher my shirt does to until it is over my head. I run my hands through his blond hair. He looks up at me smiling. His brown eyes remind me of the bark that grew on the pine trees with slight speaks of green. I slide my hands down his back, I slide my self down to where are heads meet in the same place.

"To not being perfect." He says I smile at him.

"To not being perfect." I whisper.

LILLY'S POV_

"Thank you for the wonderful evening Thomas." I say and he smiles and walks away from my door. I frown as I shut it.

"So... Awkward." I hear Anna slur as she takes another swig from her drink.

"Who gives you the drinks?" I ask she is drunk to much of the time for her to keep going to the kitchen and getting an endless supply of booze.

"Who say's I'm drunk?" She throws the bottle in the air and it crashes on the floor. She leans over my bed and vomits.

"Lilly I may be a little drunk." I run over to the bathroom that connect Anna's and my room. I grab the bucket I keep in there full of ice cold water and storm out with it.

"You think?" I say and then throw it on her. She screams and I storm out of my room.

"Clean it up!" I scream and then slam the door. I don't know where I am walking to until I open the door. Thomas lays on his bed, his hands under his head, his legs lay flat. He smiles as he turns to look at me.

"Hey Lilly!" He says and stands up. He walks over to me.

"I forgot to give you this." He says and suddenly I am melting I to him. Our bodies combing as one. I can't breathe anymore, and I am in pain but it is a wonderful pain. My back bends more than I could think it could and then it can't bend no more. My legs wrap around him. I feel him smile and I smile too. He tumbles forward and I cling onto the doorframe and he steadies himself and I faint, from the loss of oxygen. A couple minutes later I awoke, Thomas brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Okay?"

"Okay." I smile and he scoops me into his arms. His dog Trickster follows at his heels. I Bob up and down in Thomas's arms as he carries me down the hall. My glasses slip down my nose and brake on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Thomas nearly drops me to the ground. I can barely see the floor beneath me everything is so blurry. I try to find Thomas and I wave my hands around in the air.

"Thomas." I cry as my arm hits something.

"Shh shh shh I'm here." I laugh I sound really scared. Can you imagine me. A 19 year old girl crying into the arms of her 17 year old crush, that has taken her on one date and did some heavy making out but nothing more. I start crying as the blobs start to morph into monsters and I can't tell the difference between Thomas and a demon. I sob into whatever is holding me up.

"I'll get her glasses!" I hear Anna scream, she sounds sober.

"Anna is getting your glasses. You will be okay." Thomas says his mouth next to my ear.

"Okay?"

"Okay"

"I have the other pair of glasses!" Anna says and I feel their cold hard rims slide against my nose. I open my eyes and see a very worried Anna and Thomas staring at me. I am curled around Trickster. I start rapidly petting his fur in a fit of embarrassment.

"Are you okay? The light didn't get to your eyes right?" Anna says very fast. I look over at Thomas who looks very confused.

"A demon spit in my eye's when I was five, I have had to wear these special glasses ever since." His face comforts in understanding.

"Now you see how stupid my brother is!" Anna says as she picks herself up and off the floor. I smile at her as she leaves.

"It's a good thing you guys aren't dating or anything!" She says and Thomas starts blushing. We aren't dating, I'm just his rebound from Rosary, as usual there is someone else. You'd think by now that I would have this whole dating thing figured out.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Thomas says as his hand lowers down to pet Trickster. I smile and nod my head. I quickly realize that I shouldn't have been curled around Trickster my shirt and pants are covered in his hair. I search around for Anna before I slip my hand into his. He smiles at me and runs his hand there his hair.

Rosary'POV_

"Isaac, I think we are locked in." I try to turn the handle but it doesn't move.

"You probably need to just push on the door." Isaac mumbled from the mess of sheets on the bed. Oh brother what have I done? I push on the door and it doesn't budge.

"We're locked in. Totally locked in." I say as I squish the robe I am wearing with my palm.

"There's been worse things. Don't freak out." Isaac said. I walked backwards and sat on the bed. He rubbed my back as I hunched my shoulders in a fit. I reached my hand back for him to hold and he did. I threw my legs up onto the bed and curled next to him.

"What do you think is going to happen when my mom has the baby?" He goes from interested in the conversation to completely bored. He sighs.

"I don't know." He says. An hour or so passes after we hear a knock on the door.

"Who do you think it is?" I ask he sits up and pulls a shirt on I place my hand on his still exposed stomach.

"No, shirt stays off." He obeys and takes it back off. The door mumbles and it slowly creaks open. My head slowly turns to the door and then up the body of the person that stands in our door way. My hand slips down to my side.


	25. know are forever

I look at the face I had feared for years and had finally come to peace with. My body slumps against Isaac and he holds me up. I stare into the black pits of despair.

"Nice to see you to." He say's in a grainy voice that makes me want to cover my ears and shield them from all of his evils.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" I freeze with every word that comes from his mouth. Isaac looks at me, the frozen fish that I am. He starts to open his mouth but it closes as he is cut off.

"That's no way to treat your father." I fall to the floor and flop as Isaac disappears from my sight. I just lay there frozen to the ground stiff in fear as I hear growling and screaming at my sides. I slowly start to move and sit up. Isaac has my dad pinned to the floor slashing at his body. I sit up and watch for a second in disbelief, he is killing my dad. I run over and push Isaac off my father. Why do I have to behave like I am still loyal?

"Let's go." I say to Isaac and motion to the open door leaving my father laying bloody on the floor. The hallway seems darker and dead. There is no sign of life here. The only noise is the sound of our foot steps.

TIME GAP 1 HOUR.

Outside is cold I tug at my sweater and try to keep warm. I feel bad for making Isaac leave his shirt in our room now. (That's a lie. Isaac couldn't be hotter, even if someone set him on fire.) I walk towards the only car in the makeshift parking lot the fair had, had. Isaac holds my hand, his hand is shaking I pull it to my waste to steady it. I grab the keys from my pocket and open the door. I look up at Isaac he stares down at me not knowing what I'm telling him mentally. I don't know how to drive a car, or even use one! He still doest understand. I shake my head and he goes "Oh" he sits down into the car and makes himself comfortable. I walk over to the other side and try to open a locked door. It doesn't work, I knick on the window and he reaches over and unlocks it. I didn't realize how cold I had been until I had gotten into an oven of a car. Isaac smiles at me and then drives the car out of the lot. I never realized how much I appreciated Isaac until now. His thumb slowly brushed over my palm I felt safe again. But it wasn't Isaac I saw anymore, it was Thomas. Thomas was the one that fought, Isaac was the grumpy cat that only fought when he was truly upset. Did my fathers actions make him angry. Does my past make him angry? Or is it just the face of someone who repeatedly abuses him families? I look back at him and see Isaac his eyes glued on the road. We reach my apartment and I slowly walk out the door, Isaac stays inside his car and doesn't leave until I wave at him through my living room window. I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. There is a note on the milk.

"Had baby problems Thomas is going to take care of Turquoise if you arrive her before I do, he is also giving me a ride to the hospital. Love you. Mom." It reads, I ball it up in my hands and throw the paper on the floor. It bounces a bit. I search around for so etching to eat but I can't really find anything. The door creaks.

"Hey mom." I say as I hear the pitter patter of Turquoise's feet against the tile of the kitchen floor. My hand finds her head and I scratch it. She licks the tips of my fingers. I pull a water bottle out of the fridge and turn to walk into the living room.

"Hey there baby doll." I hear Thomas say. The water bottle hits the floor. I hold on to him as if I am clinging onto him for my life. I pull away from him and smile.

"It's been so long." I smile at him. He smiles at me.

"I know." His warm lips press against mine, I can't move away from him or wiggle out of his embrace. I breathe in him. He smells like wind, rain, and fire. They all sweep me off my feet taking me into far off realms.

"Rosary.". He whispers against my lips, I tremble at the sound of my name.

"I've missed you." He says again pressing his mouth to mine. My feet are not on the ground anymore, they move sweep across the floor about an inch above it. My arms press against his back his against the small of mine. I don't know what I'm doing. I chose Isaac, I chose Isaac. I repeat to myself in my mind. But I don't really choose Isaac, I also chose Thomas, but we can't have all that we want.

"I've missed you." He repeats, his mouth brushing against my ear.

"You can never guessed how much I have missed you." I can guess. It must be as much as this pain I get in my gut with each kiss, this isn't right. It feels like it is though. My hands skim over his face.

"Thomas." I whisper. I feel his lips smile as he heard it.

"Thomas." I say as I push against his chest. Air escapes his lungs when I do. His breathe warm on my lips. He kisses me again.

"Thomas." I say louder but he doesn't understand what I'm saying.

"Thomas!" I push him but he doesn't budge he just presses in. My feet unwilling stumble backwards. I feel the pain of the counter stabbing into my back.

"Thomas." I shout, I try to move him to escape from him. Nothing happens, fear runs threw me. I don't want this, I don't want this. My eyes look over at the door wanting someone to come in and save me, but no one has or ever will. I feel his hands press against my body in areas I am no longer comfortable with them being there. I scream, tear start rolling down my face, I scream again staring at the door. The knob moves. The knob moves! Hope runs through me like wild horse on the plains. It swings open Isaac stands in the door way his face slowly growing red.

"Help." I mouth at him. Everything after that is a blur of movement and light. I no longer feel Thomas.


	26. Gone

A poem:

When I grow up

I will be high and tall

My mind will be modest

But my friends not at all

The things I'll say will have

No influence

But the things they said will have

A consequence

Or not one at all...

I still sit in the kitchen. Isaac's arms wrapped around me. I feel sick, tired, sad, and lost. It isn't Thomas, not the Thomas I know or at least knew. Isaac whispers to me in my ear as he rocks me back and forth. I'm tired, oh so tired.

"Miss me." I hear my dad say from behind the counter. Back and forth.

"I know you did." My dad say's. Back and forth.

"I guess you know who I am now." He say's. Back and forth.

"Carademonabas." My dad whispers into my ear. Back and forth. I press my head into Isaac's chest. His hand rubs up and down my back.

"Carademonabas..." My dad whispers. I'm tired and sick. I rummage threw my mind looking for a way out of this. There is nothing, I can only save myself. Or I can save everyone else. I don't know what to do...

LILLY'S POV...

The screaming. The screaming is all I can hear. Rosary and Issac dropped buy today. I never picked Isaac for the 'let's go hit a guy over the head with a vase' kinda guy. Not everyone is who you expect them to be. Thomas screams again. The silent brothers pick glass shard from his head, he screams at every shard. His grip tightens on Anna's hand each time. He screams and his knuckles go white. Anna winces and then Thomas drops her hand.

"He is done." The silent brother tells us. His robes sweep the floor as he walks away. He looks at me his eye's filled to the brink with pain. Anna looks at me as Thomas's hand finds mine. I awkwardly shift around in the chair uneasy from her gaze.

"Really?" I hear Anna say as she storms out the door. Thomas smiles.

"I didn't do anything they say I did.". He say's both hands clasped around mine I nod.

"I know, you've been with me the whole time." He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"To stories." He say's raising his arm in the air.

"To stories and to their endings." I say.

"To their endings." He frowns.

"You don't want people actually believing what they said right?" My brow furrowed in confusion.

"She knows it wasn't me." He sighs holding his eyes closed.

"And you know it wasn't me." His eye's stay shut.

"To the ending." He say's.

"To the ending." I whisper.

LEAH'S POV...

The ground shifts beneath my feet making me unsteady as I run. There was a breakout in the cages. I lost track of Snoe and Aaron awhile ago. Now all I have is me. I trip over one of the demons that have started to fold against it's self. My sword falling from my hand. Something steps on my back, another on my should. Then theirs a hand on my back, and I lift into the air. I never realized how sharp the rocks on the walls here actually are until now. Until the moment of which I'm being slammed into the. I hear a scream on the other side of the room. Black spots cloud my vision. I'm suddenly tired. I hear the sound of metal slicing through flesh. My body crumples against the wall and a blanket of arms wrap around me.

"Stay awake." I hear Aaron say.

"Stay awake." I mumble to myself. My hand touches the cool surface of a double sided sword. A demon stands in front of me, strong and tall. It runs at me claws extended and full of blood. The sword easily runs through him, black blood splatters into my face and burns. I wipe it off onto my sleeve and pull the sword out. The other side hits something.

"Ouch." I hear Aaron say. I hit him with it, blood poor's from his back. I cradle his head in my lap.

"I'm sorry." I repeat over and over again until his hand finds my face.

"To not being perfect..." He whispers, his heart stops. My lungs stop working, and I freeze in this moment. Hands grab at me but leave instantly.

"Leah!" Snoe screams. I wake up, nothings happening now. Everyone's gone the demons lay in small piles of ash against the floor the traitor downworlders lay in puddles of their blood. I sit in a pool of Aaron's.

"They want his body." She say's as her hand finds my shoulder. I cry.

"Here." I say standing up and away from him. I walk away from Snoe, away from the other shadow hunters. I walk towards one of the cages. The numbers beep as I press down on them. The glass slides open letting out a cold breeze. I step inside and the glass closes. Snoe bangs against the glass.

"Get out! You didn't do anything! You can't stay in here.". She shouts. I walk into the back corner and wrap my arms around my knees, crying into the. She keeps hitting against the door, and I keep crying. She stops hitting, and I slowly start falling asleep. Just like I had fallen for Aaron. Slowly and then all at once.

ROSARY'S POV...

He doesn't know what he's doing, all he knows is his anger. My mother squeezes my hand. I run my hand through her hair, it's sticky with sweat. She's having contractions, they look painful oh so painful.

"Mom my hand!" I whisper my fingers turning purple. Isaac stands outside the door, she wanted this to be an only us moment.

"Sorry." She say's and then screams.

"You okay?"

"I'm having a baby do I look okay?!" She yells at me. I sigh and then get up and leave the room dwelling a bit sick. I turn and Isaac wraps his arms around me.

"How's she doing?" He asked. I sigh again.

"The doctor say's she is doing fine and the baby should be here in less than an hour." I say into his chest. His grip on me tightens. I break away from him and suck in air like a vacuum. I walk back into the room and she screams for me to get out, her doctor shuts the door in my face. I look at Isaac dumbfounded, he shrugs and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"How are you?" Well I'm about to die in less than an hour I guess I'm great Isaac how about you?

"We'll see." I smile at him. He leans down and kisses me.

"I think I don't feel so good. Do you think you could give me a check up?" I smile as I say the words against his lips he smiles and walks us away. A lot can happen in a couple of minutes, I mean you could get kidnapped by a time lord, or you could fall into a rabbit hole, or trip over your shoelace and get some terminal illness, or you could meet a group of shadowhunters, trip over the silence, blink, find out your divergent, meet a winchester, get arrested, fall into the chasm, or you could fall in love. Or if your like me you could die. It's dim here in the storage room, the mops lean against the wall barely visible. Isaac's fingers trace mine.

"I love you." He say's. I smile and move to where I face him.

"I love you too." I whisper to him.

"Too bad I have to break up this love fest." Someone say's. I look up at the person standing there, it's my dad. It's time.

"Now that we've all had our fun I think it's time for you to go.". His tone harsh and bitter. I slowly stand up. You agreed to this. I smile at him, his face contorts in confusion. And just like that one second your alive and the next your dead. You go from love to darkness.

"I'm sorry." My dad whispers in my ear as he pulls the blade from my body.

"I'm so, so sorry." He whispers into my ear. I feel tired, oh so tired. My eye's fall and I don't fight to keep them open as I see the hospitals ceiling run across my vision. Your dying. They can't do anything to save me, but he can still try. I turn my head towards him, to get one last look at his eye's before I close mine forever.

LILLY'S POV...

He doesn't know yet. Should I tell him, I wonder how Isaac told her mother. My heart drops into my stomach as I open his bedroom door. He's still asleep, his face still and silent like a sleeping angel. Angel that's what she was. I sit down on his bed running my hand across the sheets. His eye's open they look just like the eye's of the dog I had when I was younger. His thumb rubs my palm.

"Thomas." I say. I can't look at his eye's, he still loves her and I know it.

"I don't know how to say this..." I start and am interrupted by the door.

"She didn't make it." Anna say's as she moves around to the room gliding perfectly, she's sober.

"Who?" He searches the room. Anna runs her hand through Thomas's gold hair, Trickster crawls onto his lap.

"Rosary." Anna says. He closes his eye's and draws back into himself.

"Your lying." Is voice sounds like he is about to cry.

"I'm sorry, but she isn't lying." I say his hand moves away from mine.

"She can't die unless the child is born." He say's convinced.

"Her name is Amelia." Anna says. His eye's fly open and he hugs Anna. Nods her head and whispers something. He looks at me and lays back down on his bed. I'm so stupid, I knew it would never work between us. I knew Rosary would be the end of whatever Thomas and I had. I start to become angered, until I feel Thomas hand hold onto mine.

"It's okay." He say's.

"We haven't reached our ending." I smile at him. We haven't reached our ending not yet at least.


	27. Goodbye

**15 years later**

**Amelia.**

The cold wind licks at my fingertips as I clench onto the paper Violet had given me. Isaac's arm is draped over my shoulders protecting my neck from the cold. Thomas watches Lilly and their daughter play on the playground. Isaac took me into his home after my mother had died. We haven't been back since she did. Thomas invited us to spend Christmas with them because it is their first Christmas as head of the institute.

"What was she like?" I ask looking at Isaac. He still misses her. Sometimes he talks to her in his sleep, I will never be that important to someone.

"She was the wind on a hot summers day." He whispers.

"Have you read this?" I ask moving the papers to where they crinkle. He nods his head no and runs a hand through his hair. The paper opens slowly some of the words blurred from tear drops.

_Dearest Amelia,_

_I know your wondering about me, and why Isaac cries out my name in the middle of the night. By now you've probably fallen in love. _Justin_. You know how hard it was to lose them. _ I do. _What I did to him was the worst thing anyone could have done. I died in his arms exactly three seconds after you were born. The exact second you were named. Yes it is weird, my dying seconds after you started living. It's not your fault don't get upset. It's my fault completely. I fell in love with the wrong person. To me Isaac wasn't the wrong choice and he never will be. I will always love him, even though death may separate us. I will always love him and he... To the prophet he was the wrong choice. Can you see Thomas does he still have that golden hair and puppy dog eye's? Is Trickster still alive? Thomas was the one I was supposed to fall in love with. Love has its ways. I did fall for him, just got back up. Now your wondering what this has to do with you. Sorry you don't save the world or anything cool like that. Today you'll meet someone and they will give you something. Don't ever lose it, otherwise you just might have to save the world or something cool like that. Tell Isaac I love him and I'll see him soon._

_Goodbye my other love._

_Your one and only sister, Rosary._

_XO_

A tear falls down my face as I carefully fold up the letter.

"You look sad. Why are you sad?" Thomas's daughter Rosary asks.

"I'm not sad." I say.

"I made this for you." She say's as she puts a necklace around my neck. I hold the pendent in the palm of my hand. It's an angel.


End file.
